Coming Home
by blacknblu30
Summary: Candice is home after her mother took off with her a decade ago. Now at the age of 18, she's been through a rough time and needed to come home to her brother and father. Can they help her? Can she trust a man again after what the last one did? One will hope she can when the truth is told as it will be to late for either of them. What happens when the past finds her?
1. A Sister

_**DISCLAIMER: I AM NOT KURT SUTTER OR RELATED IN ANYWAY UNFORTANTELY, SO WHATEVER YOU RECOGNIZE ISN'T MINE.**_

She sat in her old beat up Ford truck that her mother had gotten for her graduation, not knowing her daughter would run to the man she used to call "daddy". She looked up at the white house in front of her from her truck that was parked on the street in front of it. She closed her eyes, knowing she'd have to explain why she came back, why she wanted to stay. No, that she needed to stay. Her mother had taken her when she was only 8 and now, 10 years later, she was back. She hadn't seen her dad or brother since then, they didn't even know about her graduation.

When she found out her mother didn't even tell them, she yelled and stormed out. It was more then that though, she was hurt. She didn't know how, but she knew they'd be there for her. She was the surprise her parents didn't know they were having and it put a strain on the relationship, she knew that. Having a drunk dad in a bike club was apparently too much if you had a little girl and her mother didn't want her to grow up and in "the life" what the fuck that meant she couldn't tell you.

She jumped as the garage door opened, revealing two motorcycles and one biker. He was tall, taller then she remembered from the last time she saw him. She also noticed his hair was longer and his facial hair made him look scary, which if needed probably was. She watched him back his bike out and then stop. He walked back in and came back out with a bag of some sort and his helmet, stopping when he noticed the truck. She gulped as he stared, trying to figure out who she was. She turned the truck off and slowly opened her door, jumping at the noise it made. She walked around it, noticing the man still looking at her. She looked up and stared at his face. She watched as his eyes scanned her over, realizing who she was.

"Candice?"

She nodded and ran to him, wrapping her arms around his waist. He felt the tears on his shirt and her hands grab onto his cut that proudly had his new patch added, having just finished prospecting into his father's club. He wrapped his arms around her and held her to him. When she calmed down, she looked up at him. "Hey, Harry."

He smiled, "Hey baby girl. What are you doing here? Mom know your here?"

She chuckled, "Don't give a fuck if she does and I wanted to see you and Piney."

"POP." the man, Harry, called back to the house.

She felt him turn them around as a man came out, looking older then she remembered. She held onto the biker, watching as the older man studied her.

"Candy..."

She smiled with tears in her eyes. "Hi, daddy."

He opened his arms and she ran into him, clutching him like she did the other. He pulled her to him.

"What are you doing here, baby girl?"

She looked up and into his eyes, being 5'2" would always suck. "I wanna live with you. I'm 18 and can get a job. Please don't make me go back."

Her father, Piney, pulled her to him. "You can stay and I'm sure we can find you something. What about school?"

The men watched the anger in her eyes as she answered her father. "Mary didn't tell you I graduated yesterday. We got into it and I jumped in my truck and left. I think it needs work though, almost died twice on the way here."

She could see the anger on their faces and then they softened.

"Just glad your home kid. How about you follow us to the shop and we can look at your truck. Opie has a thing to do today with the club."

She nodded silently, going back to her truck to follow them to them

They watched her go and then Opie turned to the other man. "It's more then just mom, pop."

"I know, but she wants us. I've missed out on too much from her, Ope. You go take care of business and we'll see you when you get back."

Opie nodded and then they all headed to the shop.

She pulled into a parking space by a black car, remembering that the bikes parked at the clubhouse. She silently got out, knowing people would be watching. She grabbed her bag out of the cab and slid it over her head and shoulder so that the strap went across her chest and headed to the bikes. She heard the whistles as she got to her dad and brother. Opie pulled her to him. "I will be back later, CanCan. I have to do something with Jax and Tig."

She looked up and nodded. "Alright, you still with that Donna girl?"

She watched his eyes light up. "Yeah, we're buying our first home and moving next week. I'm sure she'd like the help."

She beamed up at him. "I would like that. I liked her."

They gave each other a hug and then she watched him head over to a blonde sitting on a picnic table.

"Let go see if someone can help with the truck, Candy."

She nodded at her dad and followed him to another man in a cut smoking a cigarette.

* * *

Opie walked over to Jax and Tig, making sure his bag was secure on on his back. "What?"

Jax nodded, looking past him. "Who's that?"

Opie rolled his eyes and furrowed his brows at his friend. "Don't man. That's Candice."

Tig and Jax both looked at their 'brother'. "Candice!?"

Opie just nodded. "I know Tara just up and left you six months ago, but don't Jax. We don't know why she's even here, just that she wants to be with us."

"I wasn't."

"Sure you weren't." Tig chuckled, mounting his bike.

Jax flipped him off, mounting his own and strapping his helmet. He looked over to see the red head looking back at him. He waved and smiled when she waved back. He took off behind his brothers and all he could think of was how much Opie's kid sister looked all grown up and it was going to be a problem.

* * *

She watched as her brother took off with two other bikers, one she could tell instantly was Jax Teller. She remembered him being at her house with his girlfriend all the time to hang with Harry and Donna. She waved when he waved at her and she felt butterflies, which she squashed immediately. She wasn't here to get her heart stomped on again, she was through with that and she was hoping he wouldn't find her here. Her mother didn't believe her and she was hoping she wouldn't have to tell her dad and brother. "Candy."

She turned her head, hearing her name, and looked at Piney.

"This is Juice, he came after you and your mom left, baby girl. He's gonna help with the truck."

She smiled, "Nice to meet you, Juice. What's your real name?"

He chuckled, "Juan. Lead the way."

She nodded and led him to her truck. She got in and popped the hood and waited for instructions. Juice stuck his head over the engine to see if he could see anything out of the ordinary before pulling out. "Can you turn it on? I wanna see if we can figure it out or if I have to drive it."

She nodded and turned it on. He stood up and listened to it before sticking his head over a bit to see if he saw anything. "Damn..." He stated, shaking his head.

"That bad?"

He turned and smiled at her. "Nah, I just can't see anything. Your dad said it almost died on you."

She nodded, "Twice on the way. Wanna drive?"

He nodded and she hopped out and made room for him. "I'll just wait here with my dad."

Juice nodded and shut the door. She watched as he took off and then turned to find her dad. She scanned the bays and the front of the clubhouse, not finding him. She wasn't ever allowed in the building, so she wasn't sure she was now. She saw the room for the office and decided to check there first. She walked up and knocked on the door. "Come in..."

She turned the knob and walked in to see a woman looking at her with brown hair and blonde highlights. "Can I help you, sugar?"

"I'm looking for my dad, Piney."

She watched the woman's eyes widen. "Candice?"

she nodded, "I wasn't sure if I could go to the clubhouse. Juice took off with my truck and he's not outside."

The woman nodded. "Of course, baby, I'll take you. You don't remember me?"

She shook her head. "A bit, not your name though, sorry."

The older woman smiled, "Gemma. I'll take you in to him."

"Thank you." She stated, following the woman, Gemma, into the building she had once dreamed of entering.

She walked in and stared at the room. It was bigger then she thought and had a bar and pool table with what looked like a stripper pole in one corner. There were tables here and there with a couch and some chairs in the corner by the stripper pole. She smiled when she saw her dad sitting on a barstool with a shot glass, that she remembered. "Juice took it for a drive to see if he could figure it out."

He nodded, "You remember Gemma, Candy?"

She sat at one of the tables where Gemma had sat. "A little. You're Jax's mom."

Gemma nodded, "Yes, of course you'd remember him."

Candice smiled, "Just that he was always at the house with some girl. Oh and he helped bandage my knee when I wrecked my bicycle when I was six."

Gemma chuckled, "Sounds like him. I'm married to Clay. You remember him?"

Candice sat for a bit, thinking on that when a man with gray hair came in. He had a mustache and a bit of scruff with aviators covering his eyes. She smiled. "You're Clay. I remember you."

Clay took his sunglasses off and gave Gemma a kiss before addressing the young woman.

"I am, and why would you need to remember me, darlin'."

Gemma smiled. "She's Candice Winston, baby."

* * *

The biker's pulled up behind one of Darby's labs and parked in the woods. Opie sat his bag down on the ground, making sure he had the bombs ready to throw and then take off. Darby had once again dealt his shit in Charming and so was getting taught another lesson. This was his and Jax's first time after being patched to take a job with anyone other then Clay. They wanted to make sure it went smooth.

"Got it?" Tig whispered.

Opie nodded and took all three out of his bag and handed them out.

"The trigger is right here on the top. You push it and throw. Bobby helped me make them so they are easy enough to work. We figured we could all throw in different directions of the house."

Jax and Tig nodded and then gripped the bombs like a football with their thumbs on the trigger. They all spread out a bit and then when Tig gave the signal, they threw them at the house. Two through windows and one smashing against the door. They ran to their bikes and took off right as they went off. They rode all the way back to the shop and pulled in right as Juice was getting back with the truck. Opie walked over to Juice while Jax and Tig went to report to Clay. "What'd ya find?"

Juice nodded. "That is a fucked up piece of shit. May cost a lot to fix, Ope. Where she get it?"

Opie shook his head, "Hell if I know. She in with pop?"

"Most likely."

Opie nodded and then the bikers went into the clubhouse to discuss Darby with the others. Opie dropped the truck keys on the table and kissed his sister on the top of the head. "We'll talk after church."

She nodded and watched the men put their phones in some box, heading into a room and shutting the door. She sighed and laid her head on the table. Gemma watched the girl, knowing something was eating at her. Candice had told them she came because she missed them and now Mary couldn't do shit about it. Gemma; however, thought there was more to it and was hoping to help the girl that looked so lost. "Are you alright?" Gemma whispered, leaning down.

Candice looked up at her and sighed. "Yeah, long drive. I also have a feeling my truck isn't fixable. Why?"

"You look like someone seriously hurt ya, baby."

Gemma saw the look pass over the teen in front of her and leaned closer. "You can talk to me if you need to. Just between us girls, ok."

"I was raped at a party a week ago. Mary didn't believe me. Said I was born into the biker world and so ended up a whore anyway. It was some of the guys from the football team, one was my boyfriend. Don't tell my daddy please." She rushed out, not really knowing why she just word vomited over Gemma, but relieved she did.

Gemma grasped her hands and looked at her. "Oh baby girl, I wont tell them until I feel I need to. Do you know if there is any possibility of you getting stuck with a kid?"

She shook her head. "I was on my period when they did it, Gemma."

Gemma let out a breath. "Good, I'm here to talk whenever. What your mom said, that's not true. This wasn't your fault."

"Okay. Can I ask a favor?" Candice whispered, remembering this woman was really nice when she was younger, more so then her own mother.

Gemma nodded and urged the girl to continue. "Um...I left in the middle of the night when Mary wasn't home and it was spur of the moment so I forgot clothes. I have some money, but I'm not sure which store to go to."

Gemma smiled and pulled her to her. "I will take you to Lodi tomorrow for some clothes, baby."

"Thank you."

* * *

"How did it go?" Clay asked, after going over the normal stuff.

"Went of smooth. No loose ends." Tig answered for them.

Clay looked to Jax and Opie at the end of the table, who nodded. "Good. There really isn't anything else, I think. I do wanna say that I'm glad Candice is back, I know how much you both missed her."

Opie and Piney nodded in thanks and then the meeting was over. They opened the doors to find Gemma and Candice hugging and then the two pulled back to look at the guys.

"Dinner to welcome our lost one back, my house tonight." Gemma stated to all of them.

Everyone nodded and either took seats at the bar or around the women. They all laughed and joked and Candice was between her brother and father, not wanting to be anywhere else. Listening to them made her remember a time that wasn't so complicated, wasn't full of bad people or bad situations and she was glad. Glad that she made the choice to come home, came back to her family.

"You alright?"

She looked over at her brother and nodded. "Yeah, just girl talk with Gemma. She's going to take me shopping tomorrow. I forgot a lot of stuff at Mary's. How's my truck?"

Juice chuckled from the bar. "It's a piece. I don't really know how you got it here, Candice, but it's going to cost."

"Fuck. I don't have that much with me."

"Don't worry about it. You can pay it off by working here and helping me." Gemma stated.

Candice looked at her. "I can't, Gemma. I can't take that offer."

"Nonsense, you're family and we take care of family. Let us help you."

"Alright." She sighed.

Gemma smiled, knowing she won. "Now let's go get some food to cook while the boys finish here. Jackson go by and get the alcohol please."

"Yes, ma."

The women hugged their family and then went out to get food for everyone.

The men all set around and talked some more, drinking and laughing. Jax watched his mom leave with Opie's sister and couldn't help but catch a glimpse of her ass. It was certainly a nice one, her tits weren't bad either. He heard a cough and shook his head, finding Opie looking at him. "Yeah."

"I said don't. I have to go get Donna. Please don't do anything to her, Jax."

Jax nodded, "I won't Ope. Shit she's your kid sister."

Opie and Piney rolled their eyes, heading out to get Donna and their truck before heading to Gemma's.

Everyone laughed and Jax felt Tig sit next to him.

"She's not so little anymore, brother. I'd be careful. Opie may kill you, Piney too."

Jax rolled his eyes. "I'm not gonna do anything. I've got plenty to plunge into here, Tig."

Jax then sat the bottle he was working on in the trash and flipped them off, listening to their laughter as he walked out of the clubhouse.

_**And my new story. Hope you like this one and please remember to leave me a note about it. Just a side note, Candice is 18, Jax and Opie are 25. Tara isn't in this one, or Wendy for that matter. Until next time.-Brianna**_


	2. Day 1

She sat at the kitchen table, cutting up the potatoes to boil while Gemma worked on the meat for the grill. She jumped as a scream came from her pocket and pick up her phone. She pushed ignore and sat it on the table. Her mom had been calling all day, so had Kenny. She didn't know which was worse, but for some odd reason she connected with Gemma. They had talked more about what had happened and the older woman was very comforting. She smiled as she heard the bikes pulling up to the house and sat the potato peeler down so she could say hey to her brother and dad. She knew they had to go home to pick up Donna before coming and was hoping her sister in law would like her. She remembered how much they looked in love and really wanted a love like that one day.

Gemma watched the girl walk into the front room to greet her family. She hadn't seen Opie and Piney so happy since Opie got married eight months ago. Gemma, of course, was happy that the girl was back where she needed to be and knew that they would all help her if she needed. She was a bit worried about Jax. Her son had a thing for beautiful women and Candice had certainly blossomed. Long, straight, red hair and big green eyes almost dark like emeralds and pale skin. She also noticed that her son had picked up on the fact his friends sister had a decent rack and a nice ass too. She was just hoping that he wouldn't try anything and end up in the hospital.

Candice walked in and hugged her father and brother.

"You remember Donna, CanCan."

Candice nodded, "It's good to see you again, Donna."

Donna pulled her in a hug. "You to. I wish you coulda came to the wedding, but Ope didn't know where to send you anything."

"It's alright. I found my way home and I hear you need help packing."

Donna's face lit up in a smile. "I would love the help, thank you."

Candice nodded and then the girls left the boys to help Gemma in the kitchen.

"Hey Gemma." Donna stated, taking to the salad that hadn't been made yet.

"Hey, baby." Gemma stated.

Donna sat down with Candice at the table as Gemma gave the meat to Opie, asking him to start the grill when Candice's phone went off again. "AHHHH." she screamed, throwing it against the wall and watching it crumble to the floor.

"Hey."

Candice's eyes got big when she noticed Jax in the doorway, next to the spot her phone hit.

"I'm so fucking sorry, Jax." she blushed as he nodded.

"Don't worry, Candice. Wrong number?"

She just shook her head and gathered the potatoes, handing them to Gemma. Jax watched her as she walked out and over to Piney on the patio. He turned to his mom and Donna. "What'd I say?"

Donna rolled her eyes as Gemma answered. "Her mom and some guy have been calling all day. She's just frustrated, baby."

Gemma watched as Jax tried to cover up the disappointment at the guy comment and shook her head when he walked back out. She knew he noticed and was truly hoping he wouldn't try anything.

"He's not going to try with her is he?" Donna asked, putting the salad on the table.

Gemma sighed. "Oh god, I hope not. She's kinda mixed up, I think, at the moment."

Donna walked over to the Queen of SAMCRO and whispered. "She's ok, right?"

Gemma shook her head. "Not my story."

* * *

Candice sat next to her dad and laid her head on his shoulder like she used to. He smiled and wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her in for a hug. She just sat with her eyes closed, listening to the conversation flow around her. She was going to have to get a new phone and number while she was with Gemma tomorrow, hoping that would keep Mary and Kenny from finding her. Jax was something she was going to have to keep at a distance. She had always had some fascination with him and it seemed her body still did. She couldn't let him close.

She was too damaged for anyone anyway, what could she bring to a relationship. She was used, abused, and worthless, Kenny made sure of that. She never thought he'd do something like that in the two years they had dated. He was her first kiss, fist everything really. He was tired of waiting for sex and so he and his buddies decided to just take it from her. She had the scars on her wrists and ankles where they tied her to a bed and she tried to get loose from them. She rubbed her wrist as she thought about it and stopped when a hand grabbed it and jumped.

"Sorry."

She turned to see Jax looking at her. "It's alright."

"What happened?"

Everyone was looking at them since she was sitting with her dad and she just stared at Jax with tears in her eyes. She shook her head and got up, running for the bathroom to hide. She shut the door and slid down to the floor. She hugged her knees to her chest and tried to control the tears. She didn't want them to know, to find out she was damaged. She heard a knock and stayed silent.

"Candice."

She let out a breath, figuring out it was Gemma. She moved a bit and sat on the edge of the bathtub.

"It's open."

She watched the door open and shut behind Gemma, who locked it. "What happened?"

Tears ran down her cheeks as she looked at the floor. Gemma walked over and sat on the toilet lid, wiping the tears. "You're safe here."

She looked up. "I know. I'm sorry. Jax touched me, saw my wrists, and I panicked when he asked what happened."

"They itching?"

She nodded, "Yeah. I had a cream for them, but left the shit at my moms."

Gemma nodded and got up, looking through her cabinets. She pulled out some cream and sat back on the toilet. "I use this when my scar hurts a bit from my meds. It should calm the itch a bit."

She nodded. "Thank you. Can you tell Jax, I'm sorry?"

She smiled. "Don't worry about it. I told them you told me you don't like being touched without knowing."

Candice let out a breath of relief and then opened the cream to put on her wrists and ankles. Gemma sat with her as she finished. "Those are bad, baby. Are they still healing?"

"Yeah, they used a sailor knot or something. The rope gets harder to loosen with struggle and wetness of any kind. I struggled, trying to get free." She explained, shrugging.

Gemma pulled her in for a hug. "You are going to have to tell your family, baby. They already know something's off with you. I heard them talking."

"I can't."

"Ma, Clay said dinner's done." Jax called through the door.

"Alright, baby."

Gemma smiled at the teen in front of her. Candice blew out some air and then got up, ready to face everyone.

They walked out and found Jax waiting at the end of the hall, looking guilty. Gemma walked ahead, leaving the two. Candice stopped in front of him and smiled. "Sorry, Jax."

He shook his head. "It's quite alright. Can I ask what happened?"

She shook her head. "Not yet. I don't like talking about it."

He nodded and opened his arms, silently asking for a hug. She rolled her eyes and smiled, "Oh come here."

He gave her a hug. "I really am sorry."

She whispered, "I know. Take some time to get to know me and I'll quit being jumpy, I promise."

He pulled back. "I can do that."

"Good."

* * *

That night, Jax took his bike for a ride. He usually went to the clubhouse and found something to indulge himself in, but right now, all he saw were the marks on Candice. He knew they were from a rope, he just couldn't figure out the why. He finally pulled up to the clubhouse and sat at the picnic table outside, not wanting to be bothered just yet. She said she needed to time to know everyone again, he could do that. Hell, if he was honest with himself, he wanted that a lot. He knew Opie was right, though. He couldn't let his dick do the talking, he was still hung on Tara and drowning himself in booze and girls were the only thing to take his mind off it.

He hated her for just leaving, telling him he wasn't enough to keep her here. That she needed to get out. She didn't even ask him to go, knowing he probably wouldn't. She'd be right, of course, but she still could have asked. He had given her everything and she took it and ran, his heart included. He wondered back to the dinner and the Winston that sat next to Donna. She had a temper, he knew, if throwing her phone was any indication. He knew why she wasn't talking to her mom. Opie had told him that his sister was mad at being cut from them all these years and not knowing about her graduation was the last straw between mother and daughter. He took out a cigarette and lit it, taking a long drag. He heard the door open and looked over to see one of the croweaters heading outside. _"Great."_ he thought, knowing they figured out he was there.

He watched as she walked in front of him and smiled. "Hey, Jax."

He just nodded. He never remembered their names, they weren't important enough to remember, just someplace for him to get wet when needed. She walked closer to him and asked if he needed some help releaving whatever he was thinking about. "Sure, darlin'." He smiled, throwing the finished smoke on the ground. He took her hand and led her back to his room.

* * *

Candice woke up the next morning to the sun in her face. "Great." she muttered as she sat up on the couch. Opie and Donna were in his old room and they had been using hers to store all their stuff for their new place. She was fine with it though, they were happy and didn't know she was coming. She gathered her bag and went into the bathroom to check on the clothes she had hanging in there. She had to wash what she wore and borrowed one of Opie's shirts to sleep in. Finding them still damp, Candice made her way to the kitchen for some breakfast. "Morning." Donna smiled, handing her a plate of eggs and some bacon.

"Morning. I can cook too if you wanna take turns. Mom taught me long ago." She stated, sitting at the table.

"That'd be good. Your dad and Ope can't even make toast."

The girls chuckled.

"Do you work?" Candice asked, looking at the brunette.

Donna nodded, "Yes, but I'm off today. Why?"

"Well, Gemma's taking me shopping and I was wondering if you wanted to come. Y'know so we can get to know one another."

Donna smiled, "I'd like that. You're my sister in law, 'bout time I get to."

She nodded, "Good."

They ate silently just taking in the quiet before the men got up. Opie and Piney came into the kitchen about the same time, but with wet hair from their shower. Candice got up and rinsed her plate.

"KNOCK KNOCK"

Everyone turned to see Jax Teller walking into the Winston house. He froze when he noticed Candice was in a reaper shirt that went just a bit below her ass and showed off some gorgeous legs. _"Fuck."_ He ran a hand down his face and made himself look at Opie, noticing Donna trying not to chuckle. Candice shook her head and walked passed him, trying not to touch him, and walking back to take her shower. While in the shower, she couldn't get the look the blonde was sporting when he figured out she didn't have pants on out of her head.

It was a hunger, a hunger she was hoping he wouldn't have. She couldn't even try to think of it. Once he found out she was damaged, he wouldn't want anything to do with her anyway. She leaned her head back and let the water cascade down, getting all the shampoo out. When she finished up with her body, she turned the water off and got out. She dried off and put her now dry clothes back on, putting her toothbrush on the sink. She had a habit of brushing her teeth in the shower since she usually didn't have much time in the morning, made it easier. She walked out and sighed, knowing all the men in the house were gone. She walked into the utility room and put her towel on the washer before going to find Gemma, who she heard with Donna in the Living room.

"Hey, Gemma."

Gemma looked up and smiled. "Hey, sweetie. You ready?"

She nodded and the girls got into Gemma's car and took off for Lodi.

* * *

Jax and Juice were trying to figure out where to start with Candice's truck. They had found out that Mary had gotten it for her, but Candice didn't know where. The inside was horrible. After Juice took Jax for a drive in it, Jax was just a lost as Juice. There was too much wrong with it. The transmission was shot, the radiator was busted, some of the hoses were gone, the belts needed replacing, and a head gasket was almost totally gone. "We should just get her a new one." Jax stated, lighting a cigarette outside the bay they were working on.

"I agree, brother. I don't know if we can get all this cheap." Juice stated, standing next to him and lighting his own cigarette.

Jax sighed, running a hand down his face. He had that vision of Candice from this morning in his head all fucking day and it was not helping any. Juice watched his friend. "You alright, Jax?"

"I don't know. I'm gonna get the shit kicked out of me if I keep running into Candice half naked though. I'm not used to her being in Ope's house."

Juice chuckled. "She's hot, I get it. I'm sure that's why Opie's already telling you to back off. He would anyway, man. I think she's got something though. She was real jumpy with you yesterday."

Jax nodded in agreement. "Yeah. She told me to take time to get to know her, Juice. If I like her more after getting to know her, I'm dead. Anyway, Do you think we could trade this at the salvage place and get her a better one that wouldn't cost much to fix?"

Juice thought a moment before replying. "I think so. We'd need her to come with us though so she could pick one out."

Jax nodded as they turned, noticing Gemma's car pulling up.

"Oh, fuck me." He muttered, causing Juice to laugh.

Candice was with his mom and Donna. She had gotten out wearing a denim mini skirt and a green halter with wedge heels and her hair pulled back. They looked new and the men figured they were. Gemma waved and they nodded as she went into the office. They watched as Donna and Candice sat at the table, most likely waiting on Opie to get back with the tow. Juice headed over and Jax followed, knowing they needed to talk to her about her truck. The girls smiled as they sat and Jax sat next to Candice. "You look uncomfortable, babe."

Donna laughed as Candice rolled her eyes. "Oh I am. Your mother made me wear this. Said it would be good for me to wear a skirt."

"I like it." Juice stated, earning a slap on the head from Donna. "Ow, woman."

"Don't you woman me. Ope would have your ass for even looking, Juice."

"I know, just saying. I didn't say anything 'bout acting on it, geez." he stated, rubbing his head.

Candice rolled her eyes and took out some lotion from her bag. Jax watched as she rubbed it into her skin where he knew the scars to be.

"Anyway, Jax and I had an idea for your truck." Juice interrupted, watching Jax watch her put on lotion.

Candice looked at Jax, "What idea?"

Jax let out a breath and looked into her eyes, _"Oh I'm in so much fuckin' trouble." _he thought before answering. "Maybe taking it to salvage and trading for one not so costly to repair. You have a shit ton wrong with it, babe."

She sighed, "Alright, we can do that I guess."

Juice nodded, "When Ope gets back, we'll hook it up. Wanna come pick one out?"

"Yeah I can do that."

They all sat and talked about non important things for about an hour before seeing Opie pull up in the tow. They stood up, but guys going to help with the car while the girls went to say hey to him.

"What in the hell are you wearing?" Opie asked when he saw his sister.

She rolled her eyes. "You can thank your wife and Jax's mom for this. They convinced me to buy and wear it. Juice and Jax didn't seem to have a problem."

Opie looked at his brothers who looked down, not want to answer the question. Opie looked back at his sister. "What are you doing now?"

"I am going with Jax and Juice. We are taking the truck to salvage and using what little money I have left to see if we can trade it for a different one."

"So just you, Juice, and Jax?"

She nodded and he looked back at them. Juice put his hands in the air. "We wanted to let her pick out her own car, Ope. We aren't going to do anything. You can even follow if you want."

"Alright, I will and she can ride with me."

"Harry, I'm in a skirt and heels. I'm not getting on your bike in them. It'll be fine. One of the guys can ride their bike and then we wont be so cramped."

"Fine. Jax rides."

Candice looked between her brother and his friend, watching the conversation they were silently having and shrugged, not really wanting to know. _"Brothers..."_

After it was decided, they all got into their respective places and then drove to the salvage to find a car for her.

_**Here's chapter two. That's all for today, sadly. Maybe more tomorrow. Please leave a comment below. Till next time-Brianna**_


	3. Day 3

_**Thank you's go out to Mandy-chick00, awprncss4386, Nikki9235, and Cappiesgirl23 for the great reviews! It's really appreciated and I'm glad y'all are liking the story so far. Onto Chapter 3.**_

* * *

It had been two days since she arrived in the little town. Two days since she had fallen back into a routine with her family and she couldn't be happier. Coming here, to Harry and Piney, was slowly helping her overcome what had happened the week before. Gemma was helping a lot also which Candice was grateful for. She was starting her work at the shop with Gemma today to help pay for the work being done on her new car. With the help of Jax, Juice, and her brother, she was able to find an old mustang convertible that wasn't going to take much.

The paint on it was still in good condition. All it really needed was some minor work on the inside and new tires. They were going to replace the fabric on the hood and repair some of the interior for her. The guy at the Salvage yard just gave them the car and the guys with her told her it was because she looked hot and the worker wanted to earn brownie points. Opie didn't want to admit that his brothers were right, but he could see the drool practically falling out of the guys mouth. Candice had blushed at the comment, making Jax have to turn away from her. Opie knew his friend. Jax had nothing but pussy and booze since Tara left and Opie was going to make sure he didn't take his sister as well.

Candice shook off the memory of that afternoon and walked into the office when she rode in with her brother. She waved at the bikers as she opened the door to find Gemma on the phone. She smiled and waved to the woman and then sit in on of the other chairs.

"Morning, sweetie. How're you?" Gemma asked when she got off the phone.

She nodded, "I'm ok. Um...my phone came in so I can give you my number."

Gemma smiled and took out her phone. "Alright."

Candice smiled back. "555-8865. What are we doing today?"

Gemma smirked and got up. "First, I'm going to smoke and then walk to get a coffee. You're welcome to come with me. Then I'm going to show you where around so you know where everything is."

The red head nodded and followed her boss to the table. They sat and Candice watched Jax and Juice work on her car while her brother was under another one. She loved her car and was glad she had family to fix it for her. She was sure she wouldn't have to worry about keeping it up, they'd make sure so she wouldn't be stranded.

"You look more rested, baby girl." Gemma stated, pulling her out of her thoughts.

She smiled. "I am. I think moving here helped. Well, that and the new number. He can't get to me and if by some miracle he finds me, I don't think he'd last long anyway. Harry doesn't even like Jax and Juice being near me."

Gemma chuckled, turning to look at her son and Juice. "Well, they are horny men. They wont do anything though. Your brother's just making up for not being there I think. How's your wrists and ankles?"

Candice sighed. "I think something's wrong with them."

She laid her arms on the table for Gemma to look at. Gemma leaned over and saw the red and raw around where the scars should be by now.

"We're going to have to get those looked at."

She saw the young girl's eyes widen. "You're going to have to tell them, Candice. They are going to want to know why your going to the doctor."

She shook her head. "I can't. They look at me with so much love, Gemma. I don't want them to know I'm dirty...damaged."

Gemma's heart broke for the girl across from her and moved to sit next to her, taking her into her arms.

"You listen to me. You are not dirty or damaged. Your father and brother will love you even more so will everyone else."

Candice turned her head into the woman and silently let the tears flow, nodding her head. "Will you help me? And no one else. I don't wanna be treated differently."

Gemma pulled her back and cupped her face. "Of course. No one else."

* * *

Jax was working on Candice's car, putting on some new belts and hoses. They were lucky as the engine looked good and most of it was still in great condition. It made him wonder why the person had given it up while it was still in working order. Her face when she saw it had brought a smile to his face. She fell in love with it and Jax, for one, wanted her face to look like that again. With club business, he hadn't been able to talk to her much. She talked to him at the shop and when he visited the house, and Jax really liked talking to her.

They talked about little things over the last few days. He asked about her life wherever she was since she wouldn't tell them. He figured that was so Mary couldn't find her or that they would try to find Mary. He also knew Jucie was right, she was hiding something. She wouldn't look Jax in the eye or get to close. Touching was just not in the cards, not even a hug hello. He didn't know why it bothered him, but it did.

"Hey, do you know what's wrong over there?"

Jax stood up and looked in the direction where Juice was pointing. His mom was comforting a crying Candice. He shook his head. "Nope."

Juice looked back over to his friend. "You've been hanging with Opie since she got back so you could have an excuse to talk to her."

Jax nodded, studying the girls in a tank top and a pair of shorts. "Doesn't mean I know what's wrong, Juice. We talk about little things, just getting to know each other. All I remember is the six year old you fell on her bike and now. Now she's this woman and I can't touch her. I shouldn't even want to."

"Damn right."

The men turned to see their friend getting up off the ground.

Jax sighed. "I'm really trying Opie. There's just something about her. Maybe if your mom didn't take her away, I'd be different."

Opie looked at his friend. "I know, Jax. You can't replace Tara with her though. One, she's my sister. Two, She's not a croweater."

Jax ran his hand down his face. "I know that."

They all quieted down when they notice Gemma approaching them. "She wants to talk to you and your dad, Ope. The rest of you stay."

They all nodded and they watched his friend go off with Jax's mom.

* * *

Gemma and Opie found Piney and Candice already in Church when they got into the clubhouse. Opie could see some fear and worry in his sister's posture and was hoping she wasn't leaving. That would tear both him and their dad up. They had just gotten her back and they would fight for her this time. Gemma went to sit next to his sister while Opie went to sit by Piney.

"Please just hear me out before you say anything."

They nodded and then watched as she put her arms on the table, stretching them out so they could see the red marks on her wrists. "I got these from a rope about ten days ago. At my prom, my boyfriend and his friends took me to a hotel where they beat me, tied me up, and raped me. The marks are from me trying to fight them off and get loose. Gemma thinks they need medical attention. Please don't be angry at me."

Gemma watched as the men each took a wrist and then rubbed their thumbs lightly on the red surface. Candice looked from her family to Gemma to see her smiling at her. Candice looked back at her brother and father, wondering why they weren't saying anything. The men studied the marks on her wrists and somehow knew that her ankles probably looked like this or worse. Opie at least felt a little better. His sister had finally told her what was up and he knew she wouldn't let anyone get close to her right now. He also knew Jax wouldn't pressure her, and he let out a sigh. He looked up to see her looking at him, tears falling down her cheeks. "Chibs maybe able to look at these before going to the hospital."

"You don't hate me?"

Piney looked up and stared at his daughter. "Why would we hate you?"

They watched her struggle and saw more tears. "But I'm damaged."

She saw the anger pass over their eyes and tried to take her arms back. They each grabbed a hold of her wrists. Piney looked right at her. "You are not damaged. You are beautiful and now you're safe. What did your mother say."

She sighed. "That I ended up a whore anyway since I was born into the biker world."

Opie really wanted to hit something. He looked at her and tried to calm down. "You are not a whore. You got violated and I'm just guessing, but since you said boyfriend, I'm hoping. You were a virgin, right?"

She nodded and the men leaned back in their chair.

Gemma looked at them. "She is coping and I am helping. I got it out of her when she got here. I also convinced her to tell you. She doesn't want the others to know."

The men looked at her and she nodded.

"Alright, no one knows."

The got up and hugged her as Gemma opened the door to see Jax, Juice, Chibs, Tig, and Clay all sitting there trying to look like they weren't waiting on them. Gemma just shook her head and walked back to the office. The men knew by her look not to ask questions. They all looked back to the Winston's who were all wrapped around each other.

Jax didn't like the look Opie's sister was carrying. She looked very upset and he didn't know why. What he did know what that he wanted to make whatever it was better. Everything in him was telling him to take her from her brother, but he knew it wasn't his place. He watched as she walked with Piney over to Chibs. He couldn't hear what they said, but watched as she showed the Scotsman her wrists. Jax walked over to Opie. "She alright?"

Opie turned and studied his friend. Jax looked genuinely worried for the girl.

"Yeah, she'll get better though. Just some things from back home. Her wrists are a little sore so Chibs is checking them out."

Jax nodded and turned to watch the girl with his brother.

Chibs took Candice's wrist into his hand and rubbed his thumb over it.

"Do you know what type they used?"

She furrowed her brows. "They?"

Chibs looked back up at her and nodded. "I'm sure you didn't do this to yourself, lass. I'm not going to ask questions, I just wanna know."

She sighed. "I don't know, really. I shrank when I struggled to get out of it."

He nodded and then stood up. "I think I have something. What have you been putting on it?"

"Some lotion stuff Gemma and I found in Lodi. It's not scented."

Chibs nodded and then went back to his room to see what he had. Candice sat down in his chair and slouched, sighing. Piney ushered everyone out to work so she could have a bit of privacy.

"You alright, babe?"

She looked up to see Jax and Juice and smiled. "Yes, how's my car?"

They smiled. "Almost done actually."

She smiled back. "Good, when do I get to test drive it?"

Jax smiled. "We can take it out this afternoon if you want. Juice has to do something with your brother anyway."

She cocked her eyebrow. "You do know that sounded dirty, right?"

They chuckled and nodded, heading back out to finish her car.

Candice watched them going and laid her head on the table. Her body just refused to stop whatever it was feeling towards the blonde that went out the door. She didn't want him, or any man for that matter. They just used girls and she knew that form seeing the ones around here. They didn't approach her, thank goodness. She also knew it was most likely due to the fact that she went home with Opie and Piney every night. She heard footsteps and picked her head up to see Chibs.

"Hey, lass. This should help."

She smiled, "Thanks. Do you know what's wrong with them?"

He smiled and sat down. "I do. You are allergic to whatever rope they used. This here will take the burn and itch out of it. Is it just your arms, darlin'?"

she shook her head and brought her leg up, resting her foot on his knee. "My ankles are just as bad. Thank you Chibs."

He shook his head and began rubbing the balm on her marks. "No problem, Candice. Whatever happened, you're safe here."

She nodded and looked down, "Thank you."

* * *

Jax stood up and closed the hood as Juice and Opie headed over to head out with Bobby and Clay. He got into the driver's seat and started her up, driving slowly out of the bay. He parked it as Candice walked out with Chibs. She smiled and walked up to him. "It's out of the bay!"

He smiled, liking the smile as it made her eyes light up. "Yeah, ready for the ride?"

She nodded and he gave her the keys. She smiled and got into it with him on the passenger side. She backed up and pulled out of the lot, just driving. They drove for about thirty minutes before she was instructed to head back. They pulled in and she jumped out of the car. They hadn't talked and she could feel the tension as it built up. She didn't like it. He was her brother's best friend and she wasn't interested. He'd just hurt her and use her because he was mad at Tara for leaving. She knew how he felt about that as it wasn't a secret. She also knew he was using the croweaters to help him cope. She handed him the keys. "Thank you, Jax. She's coming along."

He smiled and took the keys. "You're very welcome, Candice. The fabric for the hood should be in tomorrow and then she's all yours."

"Alright. Thanks."

He nodded and watched her walk over to Piney, who was waiting to take her home.

He ran a hand down his face and sat on the picnic table, taking out a cigarette. He inhaled and then blew out the smoke. _"I'm so fucked."_ He thought, thinking about the girl that just left. He wanted to know what she was scared of. He could tell by the way she acted in the car that she was scared to be alone with him, he just didn't know why. He had sat on his on hands for most of the ride just so he wouldn't touch her. Opie was right, she wasn't a croweater. He didn't wanna use her like that. He did need to ask to spend some time with her though, just talking. He craved to have her be alright with him. His mind needed her to feel safe with him, he just didn't know how to get her to see it.

* * *

Candice rode silently with Piney all the way home. Piney knew his daughter and Jax were going to have a complicated relationship. He had talked about it with Gemma. That boy was starting to get hung up on his daughter and he knew that was bad. While Piney knew Jackson Teller was a good man like his father, he also knew he was hurting. That Knowles girl did a number on him and to watch him drown himself as he was broke Piney's heart.

Gemma had a theory about Candice and Jax helping each other to heal and Piney had to agree after watching them. They looked so comfortable with each other even with what his baby girl just went through. He knew her body wasn't scared of the boy, that she felt at least a bit safe. He also knew Jax was fighting with himself at the moment because of Opie. Those too had always had each other's backs and Piney knew that this could possibly end bad if Opie didn't realize what he did. Piney watched his daughter get out of the truck and head inside. He walked into see Donna finishing up with dinner and went to take a shower, hoping all would be alright.

_**And Chapter 3. I may have one or two more for today, never know. Please remember to leave a remark for me as I love getting them. Also thank you to all the favors and follows, y'all!-Brianna**_


	4. Day 4

She couldn't sleep. She just couldn't sleep. _"Fuck me."_ She thought as she threw the covers off her. She pulled on a hoodie and her nikes, deciding to take a walk. She pulled her hair into a ponytail and then wrote a note to let her family know where she went. She opened the door and just walked. She had a lot on her mind once she settled into bed after her shower. Telling her father and Harry had lifted a huge weight off her that she didn't know she was carrying. She was happy they still wanted her, loved her.

What was weighing on her was Jackson Teller. She knew he was cute. He was almost like she remembered; long blonde hair that hung to his shoulders and bright blue eyes. What got her was how nice he was being even though she was being a total bitch. She knew she was, but there was just something about him. He would look at her with a smile while she was at the shop and her body just reacted to it. She figured it was just Jax since he didn't try anything on her so he wasn't wanting to hook up. She also knew something, deep down, was bothering him. This something was more then Tara up and leaving him after six years together. She looked up and found herself at the auto shop.

"Not even surprised." she muttered to herself as she walked up the lot. She could hear the party going on and looked at her phone. "Midnight. Perfect."

She looked up to see men all around and a couple of half dressed women. She walked up and noticed a boxing match going on between Chibs and some bald guy she didn't know. She stopped to watch and decided she was going to ask Chibs to give her some pointers so that she could defend herself the next time something happened.

"Hey doll."

She looked up to see Tig standing next to her. "Hi. I couldn't sleep and just started walking."

"Oh yeah, something bothering you?"

She shook her head. "Nope. Do you think Chibs would teach me?" she asked, pointing to the man now sitting on a stool.

Tig looked over at Chibs and then back to his friend's daughter. "He might. Gotta reason for it?"

"Nope just in case y'know."

He nodded, "You should ask. I'm gonna head over there, got my eye on something."

She smiled and shook her head as she watched Tig walk up to some croweater. She walked up to Chibs and smiled as he and Bobby noticed her. "Hey, lass."

"Hey, Can you teach me some of what you did?"

He looked at her and studied her a moment before nodding. "This have to do with yer marks? (she nodded) Aye, I'll help if yer da says it alright."

"Thanks."

Chibs and Bobby watched as the girl in pajamas walked off.

"What's up with that brother?"

Chibs shook is head. "I'm not sure, Bobby. It has to do with her marks one'er wrists and ankles, that I'm sure of."

Bobby nodded and helped him in to change.

* * *

Jax was sitting in the garage, trying to figure out what was wrong with him. He really needed to get the girl out of his head. He had enough chicks around that he just couldn't understand what it was about her. He had even plunged into one of the girls here about an hour ago and her face came in his head as he came in the condom. He ran his hand down his face, thinking he saw her walking off the lot. He opened his eyes to see her turning around the fence and hopped up, going after her.

"CANDICE?"

She turned, hearing her name and sighed. "Hey Jax."

He caught up to her and started walking. "What brings you here?"

She shrugged, "Couldn't sleep and my feet led me here while I was thinking."

He chuckled. "Mind if I walk a bit?"

She shook her head. "I don't own the sidewalk, but sure."

He smiled. "So what was keeping you up?"

"I'm not sure. I just...A lot has happened in the last couple of weeks."

He nodded, "Ahh...Anything you wanna talk about?"

She sat at a bench they came to at a small park and looked up at the stars. "My mom was always nice after we moved. She really stepped up and the fact that she had lied to me all these years, sucks y'know."

He took out a cigarette and lit it. "What did she tell you, if you don't mind me asking."

She looked over at him. "That my dad and Harry didn't want me. That my dad wanted me to be a boy so I could patch in. That my mom tried to defend me. It was a lot of things and to find out she didn't even send the letters or my graduation announcement...I felt very betrayed."

Jax took a drag and looked at her. "That must suck. I watched your brother and Piney when y'all left. Donna helped Ope a lot but Piney...he just took the patron bottles over and over. It was like he died a bit when you and Mary split. Did you say letters?"

She nodded. "I wrote them a lot over the years. I told them about my school, my new friends, Kenny, a lot of stuff I wanted them to know. I found a box when I was looking through some of her things and it was all there. She told me she mailed them but when they didn't write back, I cried myself to sleep thinking they didn't care."

He pulled her to him and hugged her. "They cared, Candice. They cared a lot."

She looked up at him and saw him looking at her. She let out a breath and pulled back from him. "Thanks for listening, Jax. I should head back."

He nodded. "I'm here whenever, babe."

She smiled and he watched her till she was at her house on the other side of the park. He got up and headed back to the shop. When he got there, he saw that a lot of the people had left. He walked in and was glad when no one saw him as he walked to his room to take a shower and head to bed.

* * *

Candice woke up and sighed. She stretched and sat up, grabbing her things for her shower. She heard the water running and so walked down the kitchen to grab some breakfast. She noticed she was the first one in the kitchen and so grabbed some cereal. She got out a bowl and poured milk over the cereal. She turned and leaned against she counter, taking a bite. She heard the bathroom door open and watched her brother walk down the hall to the kitchen. "Morning, Harry."

"Morning, CanCan. Sleep alright?"

She nodded. "For the most part. I went for a walk and ended up at the shop."

She watched his eyes and shook her head. "Not what you think, Harry. I did ask Chibs to teach me some things though. I watched him fight and then left. Jax saw me leaving and walked with me to the park. We talked a bit and then I came home. Nothing major."

He let out a breath. "Good. Chibs helping, you think it'd help?"

She nodded and he smiled. "Alright then."

He watched her turn and set her bowl in the sink, walking passed him.

Candice walked back down the hall and went into the bathroom. She turned on the water and got in. She thought about her brother and just smiled, letting the water run over her. It was nice feeling protected and safe. She felt safe with Jax too and that scared her. She didn't wanna feel safe with anyone that wasn't her dad and brother. Jax telling her about Piney and Harry made her smile. She hated her mother even more though. She tore their family apart.

She turned off the water and got out. She dried herself off and put her black boy short and bra set on before wrapping the towel around her. She opened the door and walked to her room. She pulled out some yoga pants and a tank, hoping maybe Chibs could start teaching her today. She knew she needed to help Gemma this morning, but maybe she could get a break if the older woman knew Chibs was going to help. She brushed her hair and pulled it up into a bun before grabbing her nikes. She walked back down the hall and sat on the couch, putting her sneakers on.

"Hey you wanna ride today or go in the truck?" Piney asked, smiling at his daughter.

She looked up and smiled, giving him a hug. "Do I have time to give you something first?"

He nodded and waited for her to come back. When she walked back, she saw that Harry was with her dad, Donna too. She sat down with a box on her lap. "I went for a walk and ended up talking to Jax about some stuff. Mostly about my leaving and what it did to you. Mom convinced me that y'all didn't want me. I wrote tons of letters that went unanswered and used to cry myself to sleep. Don't, I know you didn't get them. My letters are in this box and after Jax told me how messed up y'all both were, I thought you should have them. Mom hid them."

She gave the box to her dad and he pulled her to him. Donna stood a little back, watching her husband's family. The Winston's all released each other and smiled. Piney took the box. "We'll read them later, baby. Thank you."

She nodded. "Can I ride with you, daddy?"

Piney smiled. "Of course, Candy. Let's ride."

She smiled and he took his daughter's hand taking her outside and to his bike.

* * *

Jax was up early to put the fabric on Candice's mustang. He got out of the shower and put on his jeans and his work shirt, leaving his cut in his room so he would mess it up. He walked down the hall to the kitchen to grab a piece of toast, noticing Bobby already in there. "Morning, Bobby."

"Morning Jax. Where'd you disappear last night?"

He smiled and took the toast out of the toaster. "Walked with Candice to the park and talked a bit. Mary lied about a shit ton of things. I think she just needed to talk. She went home and I came back here to sleep."

Bobby nodded and then Jax walked out to meet with Juice to work on the roof. He put the rest of his toast in his mouth and took out his pack. He put one to his mouth and lit up, waiting for Juice. He watched as Piney rode up with Candice behind him, knowing Opie had to take Donna to work. He smiled as they walked over to him. "Morning."

She smiled and sat next to him, Piney across from him. "Morning, Jax. Gonna work on my car?"

He smiled and put out his cigarette. "Yep as soon as Juice gets his ugly ass out of the bed."

They laughed and the guys watched as she went to meet Gemma who just pulled up. Candice walked in and began following Gemma around. She was shown where the invoices go, where the customer files go and where things went for someone called "BlueBird Warehouse." She wasn't going to question as she was positive she didn't want the answer. She was putting away some files while Gemma went to a doctor appointment when the phone rang.

"Teller-Morrow Automotive." She answered the way Gemma told her to.

"_Candice?"_

She hung up the phone. She put the files on the desk and shut the door, walking immediately to find her dad or Ope. She found her brother with Jax and Juice in the bay where her car looked to be finished. Ope and the guys turned when they heard someone and saw a look of worry on her face.

"Candice..." Opie asked, catching her as her legs gave out. He picked her up and took her into the clubhouse, Jax and Juice following. Jax opened the door for them and then helped her get into one of the chairs. Jax and Juice sat next to her while Opie knealt in front of her.

She looked into his eyes when he cupped her face in his hands. "Mom called. I don't wanna go home. I hung up the phone as soon as she said my name. Harry, don't make me go home."

Opie pulled her to him and held her. He knew there was more then one reason for not wanting to go home, and he wasn't going to let her go unless he went to handle her boyfriend. "You're not going anywhere, Candice. We wont let you this time."

Jax watched the scene and could feel something break in him. The red head in front of him couldn't leave him, _"her family_" he corrected in his head. Last night was great and he knew she let some of her guard down with him at the park. He was able to hold her and she didn't jump, it meant a lot to him. They all heard the door open and saw Piney standing with Gemma. Jax and Juice escorted themselves out so that the family could have a moment, telling Candice she wasn't going anywhere. Piney sat down and looked at his babies.

"Mom called the shop." Opie whispered, seeing the question in his dad's eye.

Piney looked at Gemma, who looked livid. Piney turned back to his daughter, silently telling her in a hug she wasn't going anywhere. Gemma left them alone and went to finish the filing.

* * *

After the meltdown a few hours ago, Gemma had let her have the afternoon off to train with Chibs. She was sitting with the Scotsman beside the ring and they were discussing what she wanted to learn. She wanted to know what to do when someone trapped her arms and legs with their body, how to get away from more then one at a time, and so on. Chibs knew whatever happened to this girl was bad. If she wanted to know these certain things, it was because someone had hurt her badly.

"Alright, Lassie. I asked Jax to help so that I could make sure ye were doin' it right."

She nodded her head as her brother's friend approached them. She had to turn her head as he took his shirt and cut off and pulling his hair back with a rubberband. _"this is gonna suck."_ She thought when they were ready. She closed her eyes and took in a breath, trying to gain her senses. When she opened them, she nodded to them that she was ready.

Chibs nodded. "Alright, Jackie. Get behind'er and trap her in yer arms. She wants to learn how to get out of things first with the defense."

Jax nodded and moved behind the girl. He wrapped his arms around her to trap her in him and immediately began to think of really old grandma's to get his mind off the fact that he had a beautiful girl in his arms. They spent all afternoon going over techniques for getting out of various holds and then using the strength of the attacker against him. Candice fell to the table, out of breath, Jax landing next to her. They each grabbed the water that Chibs had brought out for them and drank almost all of it in one go. "Thanks, Chibs."

He nodded. "Yer Welcome, darlin'. Hope this helps ye."

She smiled. "It does."

They watched as he left, needing to head out with Piney and Ope for some kind of business. Jax was heaving, trying to catch his breath. "You did good, babe."

She blushed a bit. "I had good teachers. Thanks for helping, Jax. It means a lot."

He took his hand and pushed a stray hair from her face. "No problem, Candice. Does this have to do with your marks?"

She nodded. "Yeah, but I'm still not sharing that. Sorry, Jax."

He nodded and watched as she took off with his mom to take her home. He got up and grabbed his shirt and cut before walking in to take a shower before eating with his parents like every other Wenesday.

* * *

"Thanks for the ride, Gemma."

She smiled. "No problem, baby girl. You and Donna gonna be alright without your dad and Ope?"

Candice nodded. "Yeah. See you tomorrow."

Candice got out of the car and walked into the house. She called out to Donna that she was in the shower. Hearing her sister in law yell something about pizza on it's way, the red head turned on the water. She climbed into the tub and let the water wash her sweat away. She was happy with how today went. What hit her mind the most was Jax, well his arms around her to be precise and the six pack he was carrying.

_"This is not good."_ She thought as she shook her head. If he was going to help her, she didn't need him to know his affect on her. She didn't want to lead him on in anyway and so had to think of a way to get through her training sessions. She turned the water off when she was finished and stepped out. She wrapped her towel around her body and then went to her room. She took out her green underwear set and some green cotton shorts. She pulled them on and then went to the closet to pull a black tank off the hanger and pulled it over her head.

"MMM, pizza smells good." she stated as she found Donna with the box in the living room.

"Oh, I know. I thought since the guys were gone we could do a girl's night in. Y'know movies and a bunch of snacks."

Candice smiled and sat in the floor next to the brunette. "That sounds heavenly."  
Both girls laughed as they took a Coke each before Donna pressed play to begin the movie night off with "_The Vow"_.

_**Another for the day. I'm on a roll. Thank you in advance to all the reviews. I'm not naming anyone as I have checked my inbox in a while and don't wanna leave anyone out. Please continue to leave the comments though. Until next time—Brianna:)**_


	5. Day 15

It had been two weeks and seven days of training and still she couldn't get her body to be numb to the touch of her brother's best friend. She had finally talked to Donna about everything; Kenny, her mom, the rape, Jax, everything. Her sister in law was a lot of help. She had told the red head how much Tara leaving really affected her friend, and how he turned to the girls that hung around. Candice understood a little more, Jax was Jax. It didn't matter what he did or how he acted, girls tended to just react to him. Donna told her not to worry about it because he was Jax and he wouldn't do anything with her. That was the problem though, she wanted him to.

They had spent more time talking at the park at night when he wasn't doing anything at the clubhouse or for Clay and she liked him. Everything about him. She had found out his favorite color had always been green and how he felt when his dad and Thomas had died. They talked about her mom some more, but not Kenny. She was so worried that he wouldn't wanna be around her if he found out and it scared her, really scared her. The more she was around him, the safer she felt. Her father had called Mary the same day that Mary called the shop and let her know in some very precise words that his daughter wasn't coming back and she could rot in hell for how Candice was treated during recent events.

She was sitting at the shop just thinking while waiting for Jax to show up. They had decided to work a bit on what Chibs had been teaching her since the club had been busy the last couple days. She didn't ask and didn't want to know. If her family was doing anything not legal, she was better off in the dark anyway. She was tapping her fingers on the table when she heard the roar of the motorcycles pulling onto the lot. She smiled as she saw her brother and Juice with Jax, heading their way.

"They wanted to see your progress, babe." Jax stated as they reached the table.

She watched as his cut and shirt came off, trying to control the insides of her body from reacting. He smirked as he pulled is hair back, watching as she was affected by him. If truth be told, he was just as affected. Every time they sparred and practiced with Chibs or by themselves, Jax had to try very hard not to do anything. He was happy with the fact she trusted him now, so that was a plus.

She blinked and looked at her brother. "You gonna be alright watching? Jax traps me in his arms for some of it and I don't want you to hit him."

Opie looked from his sister, who was wearing a pair of cotton shorts and a sports bra with her hair in a ponytail, to the man beside her, looking at him. "I have to be. Chibs said Jax knew the most, having being taught by Chibs for many years."

She nodded. "Hi Juice."

He smiled at his friend. "Kick his ass, sweetheart."

She smiled and turned to Jax, who was getting in the ring. She followed him and he held out his hand to help her into the ring. She smiled at him and grasped it, pulling on it to help her up. He held open a space for her to get through and then went to the middle to meet her. She turned and around, smiling at her brother and taking a breath. She did this every time so that she could be focused. Jax wasn't a friend, he was her attacker. She felt him walk behind her and trap her within his arms. He held her close to him and before he knew it, she had him on the mat. He looked up at her and she smiled down with a hand reaching out to him. He smiled and grabbed her hand, lifting himself back up.

"You're getting good, babe."

"Awe, don't go soft on me now Teller." She smirked.

He looked at her. "Ah, a challenge."

She just smiled and moved her hand in a "come and get me" motion, causing the men at the table to laugh.

Opie watched as his friend and sister sparred in the mat and sighed. He could tell they both were falling while Jax was helping her; he just hoped it didn't end badly. He knew once Jax found out why she was doing this, he'd be furious and wanting to go take care of it.

"She's good."

He looked over at Juice, who was smiling. "Yep, a natural. She's falling for him, isn't she?"

Juice looked back at the two on the mat and then back to his friend. "What chick doesn't? He's going just as fast though, y'know that right, Ope?"

Opie ran a hand down his face. "Yes, I just hope neither of them get hurt, Juice. She's trying to get over some hard shit from where she was before. When he finds out, which I'm sure he will eventually, if he runs, she'll be crushed."

Juice looked at him and furrowed his brows. "Does this have to do with the marks she has on her? What happened?"

"She doesn't want you to know yet, brother. It's up to her. I have a feeling she will tell when she's ready. You and Jax see her as much as I do."

Juice smiled and nodded, turning back to watch the girl.

* * *

After they finished sparring, Candice collapsed on the mat, laying on her back. Jax laid next to her, breathing heavy. She closed her eyes and let her body calm down from the workout. It had been a good one and her brother had praised her, which was really good. She wanted her family to know she now could take care of herself if they needed to be elsewhere. She turned her head and looked at the man next to her.

He had his eyes closed and his hand crossed under his head. She took him in and sighed. She was falling, she knew. She just hoped he didn't hurt her. She was going to talk to Harry though before anything happened. She had too, Jax was his friend. She owed it to Opie to let him know what she felt for the blonde.

"You should get a camera."

"Ha Ha," she stated as Jax turned to look at her, a twinkle in his eyes.

He smiled, "You're getting really good, babe."

She sighed and sit up. "Can I tell you something? Something important?"

He sat up and touched her face, moving a piece of hair. "Of course, Candice. What's wrong?"

She turned her head away from him. "It's about my marks."

She waited for him to say something and turned her head to see him looking at her hands. She held her breath as he took one into his hands and rubbed his thumbs over the now healed, thanks to Chibs, scar.

"How bad?"

He had whispered it and she knew she had his attention. She kept her eyes on their hands, watching him as she answered. "My boyfriend did it after prom with some of his friends."

He looked up at her and stared into her eyes. She saw the confusion in his blue eyes and let out a sigh.

"He was upset because even after two years of dating, I wouldn't sleep with him. They tied me up and well...you can figure out the rest."

She looked back down where his hand was still holding hers. She let him take in what he told her and felt her eyes tearing up. She knew she was damaged and now so did he. She felt his hand on her chin, moving her to look at him. She looked in his eyes and saw worry and concern for her.

"Did they?"

She just nodded and he pulled her to him.

He couldn't believe that some guy, one she trusted so much, would do that to her. He could feel the anger in him and pushed it aside. It wouldn't do any good for her to be scared of him again, he wouldn't be able to take it. He felt her tears on his naked chest and started running his fingers through her hair, taking out the hair tie. She wrapped her arms around his waist and just silently cried, happy that he wasn't running away. He waited till she was finished and then cupped her face in his hands. "Your mom know?"

He saw the anger flicker on her face before she answered. "Called me a whore. I told your mom when I got here. Still don't know why I did so quickly, but I remembered she was really nice and helpful. I told Harry and my dad the day Chibs gave me the balm."

He nodded and hugged her to him again. "You're safe here, babe. He wont get you here."

"Thank you. I thought you'd take off. Hell, I thought dad and Harry would ship me back since I'm damaged."

She saw a bit of anger pass through him before he took her face in his hands again. "You are not damaged. You're not a whore either. You are a wonderful young woman who I am glad to know. Don't ever let anyone tell you differently, Candice."

She nodded. "Can I use your shower before everyone gets here?"

He nodded, "Yeah, last door on the right. I'll wait till your done."

She smiled, "Alright and Jax..."

"Yeah..." He replied, looking up at her.

"Thanks."

"Anytime."

He watched as she climbed out of the ring before laying back on it. It explained so much. Why she was scared of him touching her, why she wanted to do this with Chibs. She wanted to defend herself against pricks like him. Men who took advantage of girls when they felt the need to. True, he didn't force the girls into his bed, but he didn't give a shit about them either. _"Fuck my life."_ He told himself, trying to figure her out. He knew he was falling for her. He also knew he couldn't have her. Hell, knowing she was in his room, in his shower, wet and naked was enough to make him squirm. Now he knew why Opie kept such a close eye on her no matter who she was with; granted, that was usually him or Juice, but still.

"Jax, you gonna shower before the Tacoma guys get in?"

He turned his head to see Opie standing and leaning against the ring. "Your sister asked to use my shower. I figure it was best to wait out here. I know my limits, Ope."

Opie sighed and climbed in, sitting next to his friend. "You sure about that? I saw y'all from the bikes."

Jax sit up and sighed. "Not gonna lie, Opie. She's something else. She told me today, about the guy and prom. That's what you saw."

Opie nodded, now knowing why his friend looked troubled. "What you think about it?"

"That if he shows up, he's getting a bullet in his head after some torture."

Opie smiled. "I feel the same way, brother. But, I meant about my sister. I can see what's happening, Jax. I don't want her hurt."

Jax looked at his friend. They didn't do serious much, but he knew he needed to be honest.

"I talk to her a lot about what happened with Tara. How I felt, everything really. I don't know what's happening, Opie. She just made me feel like shit for using the croweaters and those girls don't give a shit about anything as long as we poke'em. I think I'm falling for her and it scares the shit out of me."

Opie sighed. "I think you're right, Jax. I also think she's doing the same. It scares her more though because of the guy and his buddies. You need to sort yourself out. I don't mean that harshly, but with the girls here. You don't even know half their names. She's staying for the thing tonight because Donna is coming. If you take off with some girl, hell even two, she's going to think she doesn't have a chance. She needs to figure out she isn't damaged. I have to go get Donna, but Jax, just think about it."

Jax just nodded as he watched his friend climb back out of the ring. He watched as Opie got on his bike and took off. He took his hair out and ran his hand through it. He knew Opie was right. He needed to figure out what was going on because she wasn't going to be able to handle him just fucking the other girls, especially since he truly wanted Candice under him, that he did know.

"Shower's free."

Jax smiled at her as she leaned on the ring. "Alright, thanks, babe."

* * *

She sat with Donna watching everyone eat. The guys from Tacoma were some scary men, especially the one with tats and was bald. Donna said his name was Happy and he was a big teddy bear. Donna was being very helpful with who was who, whether men or women. She had met Luann, who she remembered from before. She also found out her husband, Otto, was in jail and had been since she left. She scanned the room when Donna headed over to tell some croweaters that her husband was taken when she found Jax at the pool table.

She watched as he played with some guys she didn't know and her brother. She watched the girls that were hanging on all the men, but what struck her was how Jax was pulling them off. She furrowed her brow and studied the man, trying to figure out why he would do that. She waved and smiled when he looked up and saw her. He motioned for her to join everyone and she nodded. She picked up her soda and walked over to them, standing next to Donna.

"Who's this lovely thing?"

"That is my sister, Koz."

She watched the blonde, Koz, looked at Ope and then back to her. "'Fraid so. I'm sure there are plenty other girls here who would love to have you though."

Jax and Opie chuckled as Kozik smiled. "Pleasure to meet you, darlin'."

"You too."

Jax got up from his stool and offered it to her so that she could sit by Donna while they were playing. Candice set her drink on the table that was between her and Donna. "They do this a lot?"

Donna laughed, "Tacoma guys don't come a lot, usually every other month. Big deal and Luann brings all her girls up for it. She owns a porn studio."

Candice looked at Luann, defiantly not remembering that.

"Sorry, darlin'. Not tonight, I gotta get up early."

She turned to Jax as he once again declined one of the girls. _"Odd..."_

In the two weeks she'd been here, she saw what everyone else did. Jax took a girl to his bed every day unless he was out late for "club business".

"Why isn't he wanting to take off with her?" She leaned over and whispered to Donna.

The brunette shrugged. "Not sure. Opie said they talked about something before coming home, not sure what though."

Donna saw the color drain out of her sister in law's face as she got up and headed out the door of the clubhouse. She turned and noticed that her husband and Jax noticed as well. Jax handed her his stick, "Finish, I'll go check on her."

She nodded and watch her friend go after Candice.

* * *

Candice walked to the ring and climbed in, walking and sitting in the middle of it. She had a feeling she knew what Jax and her brother talked about and she was upset that she was the cause of his behavior. She should have waited till after their guests had left on Sunday, but she needed him to know. She had to tell him before she did something stupid, like kiss him. She heard the door of the clubhouse open and figured Donna was coming to check on her.

"Babe, you alright?"

Her head whipped to see Jax climbing into the ring. "I'm fine, Jax."

She felt him set next to her. "You are not fine. Why did you walk out?"

She looked back at him. "Why are you declining sex?"

He looked at her and sighed. "That's on me, babe, not on you. What you told me has nothing to do with me not feeling up to it."

She turned her head away from him.

He sat, not knowing what to say. He knew what he wanted to say, just not how to say it without her getting scared of him. She felt him touch her cheek. "Talk to me, Candice."

She turned to look at him with tears in her eyes. "I'm scared, Jax."

He looked at her and put a stray hair behind her ear. "Of what?"

"You, what's happening inside me, Harry, my dad, mom, Kenny finding me."

She watch some of the life leave his face a bit before the determination set in. He cupped her face so she had no choice but to look in his eyes. "You have nothing to be scared of, baby. Not me, not your family, not fucking Kenny. Why are you still scared of me?"

She closed her eyes for a moment and then opened them too look at him. "Because you make me wanna do things my head isn't ready for, yet."

With that she got up and went inside to ask Donna to take her home.

_**And another, I am on a roll. Thank you's out to Legolas' Girl31, BigTimeGleekBtr, Nikki9235, cappiesgirl23, awprncss4386, and Mandy-chick00 for the reviews. Please continue to update as I continue to write. I love getting them.-Brianna**_


	6. Month 1

She got up like she had since her talk with Jax when she told him she was scared of him for a totally different reason. It was still dark as she put on a pair of green cotton shorts and a black tank. She grabbed her some socks and sat on the bed she now had since her brother and Donna had officially moved into their new house. She pulled her socks and Nike's on before heading to her dresser to pull up her hair. She didn't bother with a note anymore as her dad knew where she went. She opened the door and ran all the way to the shop.

She jogged through the lot and to the big red bag Chibs had set up for her. She used the bag to gain the strength in her legs and arms as she punched and kicked at it. She liked this workout as it let her think about everything. Jax had been a bit standoffish since that night and she couldn't blame him. She was damaged and he didn't need that. He needed to find a woman who could be with him every way a relationship required. She'd be his friend, but nothing more; it just wasn't there for her. She was defective when it came to sex. Some feeling had always made it impossible not to be with Kenny and they dated for two years. She hangs around with Jax and her body acts like she's been having sex for years, rape or no rape. She was so consumed in the workout that she didn't know she had an audience this morning. As the sun hit the bag she turned and jumped.

"Sorry, babe."

She shook her head and took her water off the table. He watched her take a drink while he smoked his cigarette. She moved to get back to the bag and he grabbed her hand. She looked at their hands and then his face. He was looking up at her, his eyes searching hers. For what she didn't have a fucking clue. They just stayed like that, waiting for something.

"Jax, I have to workout."

"Why don't you want me to help anymore, Candice?" He whispered, hoping she'd tell him why she was running from whatever was happening.

She closed her eyes, "It's too hard, Jax. I can't loose focus. Besides, I have a feeling I know what you and Harry talked about that day and I don't want to be a reason you don't have one of those girls. It's just easier to be friends here and when you visit Harry. I can't be close to you."

Not taking his hand from hers, he stood full height, his 5'9" frame towering over her. She tried to look away, but his other hand stopped her. He made her look back into his eyes. "You are the reason I haven't taken a croweater, but not for the way you think. When you told me what that guy did to you, it was a slap in the face. I know I didn't rape those girls, but I use them. Your brother didn't help, calling me on not even knowing their names. That's why I quit messing around. Sure if they can get me that drunk, I get laid. I just don't wanna be that guy. I haven't totally cut myself off, but I cut back a lot. What Opie and I talked about was all about me, babe. He didn't tell me to lay off, just to think about things."

She saw the truth in his eyes and closed hers. She didn't want him to think he was like Kenny when he was far from it. "You are not Kenny, Jackson. You would never leave these on a woman." She stated, bringing her hand up to his face.

He took his free hand and grabbed the wrist, now holding both of them. He ran his thumbs over her scars and watched the emotion play on her face. He moved a bit closer and held her gaze.

"Please don't shut me out, baby. I have been a wreck the last two weeks."

She closed her eyes, trying not to tear up. She opened them to see him still looking at her.

"I am 18, Jax. What would a 25 year old want with me?"

Jax shrugged. "I'm not sure just, yet. I just hate that you've been distant with me."

She nodded and let out a breath. "Alright, I'll try. I still can't spar with you but we can talk and hang out and stuff."

He nodded and sat back down, letting go of her hands. After a moment of watching her, he got up and took a hold of the bag on the other side. She smiled in thanks as she continued to kick and punch a bit harder, knowing the bag wouldn't move.

* * *

After sometime, they had started forming a crowd around them. Jax had convinced her to spar and they were in the ring. He went a bit harder as they went on and she was glad he did. She knew this was all kinds of wrong, but it was better to keep practicing with a person, after all the bag couldn't fight back. She had finally got him pinned with her sitting on his hips with her legs on each side of him and her arms holding his above his head.

She had used her whole weight for that one and he was surprised she had gotten it. They had been trying to overcome that one for a while. They heard clapping as they were looking into each other's eyes and breathing heavy. He smiled and she blushed as she moved so he could get up. They turned and saw Chibs, Bobby, Piney, and Tig sitting at the table in front of them. It was Saturday so many weren't up yet since the shop was closed.

"Ya do better with a partner, lass."

She leaned on the rope and grinned, "Thanks, Chibs."

Jax leaned against her, still trying to catch his breath. They were working through their frustration on the mat, he knew that, but it also helped a bit. She wouldn't sleep with him, that he knew, but she'd fight him. Sometimes a good fight was just as good.

"You did great, Candy."

She smiled, "Thanks, daddy. I'm gonna shower."

The men all watched her climb out as Jax held one of the ropes for her. He sat down on the mat, his feet touching the cement. "Thanks." he stated, taking a water from Bobby.

The older men watched as he took a drink and then look at them. "What?"

They chuckled and Piney looked at the young man. "You like her. Don't you even think of fucking lieing to me, kid. It was written all over the both of you."

Jax just stared, causing the men to laugh again. "You and Opie, I swear. He pretty much called me on it also. I'm not sure where we're heading, Piney."

Piney nodded and got up, approaching Jax. "I've known you for 25 years, Jackson. You're good for her, but she's fragile right now. You are helping her more then any of us I think. Ope told me she told you so you know what I'm talking about. Keep making her work with you and it'll work out. She's as stubborn as me and her brother."

Jax nodded, knowing he didn't have to say anything. They watched Piney walked into the clubhouse, most likely to a bottle of Patron. Jax ran his hands down his face, getting rid of some of the sweat running down and moved his head so his neck could pop.

"What's up with her?"

Jax looked at Tig and shrugged. "Not telling, bro. If she want's you to know, she can tell you."

"Shower's free."

Jax smiled and walked into the clubhouse so he could shower.

* * *

He sat on his bed after his shower, thinking about the girl outside. She was still helping his mom, but he thought that was just so she had something to do. He had put on a pair of jeans and was laying on his bed, just thinking. He thought about their conversation that morning. How she had thought she was keeping him from the lifestyle he was living when it was far from it. She helped him see what everyone was trying to. In the month she'd been here, she had crawled her way into his skin and he didn't want her out of it. Far from it, he wanted her anyway she'd let him. He went to grab his smokes, realizing he left them outside with his shirt. He sighed and decided to fuck it and just go get them.

He walked out of the club and heard her take a breath. "You alright?"

She nodded. "Fine. Your missing your shoes."

He chuckled and walked to get his smokes.

She watched him from her spot on the table with Gemma. While her head was looking past the woman across from her, Gemma studied her. She knew a change happened with her son and Piney's daughter. She also knew it was mostly because she told him about her rape and he cut back on the girls. Jax had told her Opie helped with that more then Candice did, but Gemma knew. Her son was a lot like his father and he was hung up on the girl in front of her. Hell, he was probably seeing her as he got off in some other bitch anyway. Jax walked back over and sat next to him mom. "What's on the agenda today, ladies?"

Gemma looked at her son. "You forgot your shirt too. You trying to kill the croweaters, son?"

He chuckled and put a cigarette to his lips, lighting it. "Nah, just didn't feel like getting one. I needed a smoke so came out here when I realized I left them by the mat."

Gemma rolled her eyes and Candice chuckled.

"What? You don't smoke, so you can't laugh at me, babe."

She looked at him and smirked. "Shame your mom had to miss me pinning your ass on the mat, Jackson. Must be all the cigarettes that cloud your lungs."

Gemma laughed as Jax just took a drag, smiling. She liked them back to the way they were, it was good for her son and the girl.

"You wanna ride somewhere today or you gotta help my mom?"

She looked away, watching Opie and Donna pull up. "I guess I can. Where did you wanna go?"

He shrugged. "Don't care, really. Just wanted to ride. You did agree this morning to hanging out again, did you not?"

She saw his smirk and rolled her eyes. "Go get dressed, Teller."

He smiled and jumped up to get dressed.

* * *

She was waiting for him as he came back out and smiled at her. She held back a grown, noticing he had his hair tied back. She had asked Harry about it once and he told her they did that so their hair didn't get in the girls way when she was riding. He led her silently to the bike and handed her his helmet. She put it on and he helped her strap it before helping her get on behind him.

"Now, I know I'm not Ope or your dad, but you still have to hold tight, babe."

She nodded and wrapped her arms tightly around the biker. She felt a shudder go through him as she held on to him and laid her head on his bike. Jax started it and back up slowly. "You on?"

"Yep."

He nodded and took off.

Feeling him wrapped around her was a new experience. She was always the one wrapped in him. She could feel his leg muscles as they rode through the vacant desert of North California. She closed her eyes and just let the ride take her. She hadn't ridden like this ever, and that was most likely because her mother took off with her. She opened her eyes when she noticed Jax had slowed a bit. She turned her head and saw the trees and hills that was the view as he stopped next to a rest area. He parked next to a picnic table and put the stand down before turning to help her off. She took his hand and hopped off before unstrapping the helmet. She gave it back to him and he set it on his handle bars. He took her hand and lead her under a big oak tree that provided shade. He sat against it and brought her down next to him. She laid her head back against the bark of the tree and closed her eyes.

"Can I ask you something?"

She opened her eyes and turned to see Jax looking out into the world. "Yeah."

He kept his eyes on the view. "What if I wanted to take you places like this all the time? What if I wanted to take you out?"

She thought about what he was asking. "I told you we could hang o..."

"No, not like that." he interrupted, looking into her eyes. "Like _really_ take you out."

He watched her eyes widen as she understood. She looked out into the view and took in a breath before releasing it. "I asked you why a 25 year old wanted a damaged 18 year old this morning. What's so different, now?"

He took a hand and touched her chin, pulling her face around. "You also said you couldn't spar with me, yet you did. I'm not saying sex, Candice. I just want a chance to show you that you aren't the damaged 18 year old you think you are. You're beautiful, smart, funny, sexy, and the best part is you don't even know it. There's a fucking long list on why I wanna do this and I thought about it all fucking morning in my room."

"But my dad and Harry?"

"Already talked to them, babe. Both called me on my feelings for you and gave silent threats in their approvals. What about you?"

She sighed and looked at his hand that was lightly touching hers. She watched as he moved his thumb to rub on the scar while his fingers lightly rubbed around it. She closed her eyes at the feeling it brought out in her and leaned her head back. She opened them to see him still looking at her and smiled. "No sex, yet?"

He shook his head, silently waiting for some sign. She looked down at his hand still on her arm and moved the arm till her hand was under his. He looked down and watched as she turned her hand over and ran her fingers through his. He looked up to see the hope in hers and smiled. "So, yes?"

She smiled and nodded, "Alright."

He smiled and leaned his forehead on hers. "Good."

* * *

They got onto the bike as the sun was setting, having talked all day. It was nice, just talking. She missed him, more then the thought she did. Before he took off, he lifted her hands and kissed her knuckles before sitting them back around his middle. She laid her head on his back as he took off. Jax kept his eyes on the road, happy that she agreed to let them try out whatever this was. He knew the girls would have a field day and was going to have to figure something out. He couldn't stay at the clubhouse if he wanted to prove to her he could wait. They pulled back onto the lot as the party broke out and his mom waiting on them in the office. Jax helped her off the back of his bike before getting off himself. He took her hand and led her to Gemma.

"Y'all have a nice ride?" she asked, noticing their joined hands.

Candice blushed, "We just talked, Gemma."

She nodded, "Can I talk to Jax? Donna's inside with Opie for the dinner."

The girl looked at the biker, who nodded,and then turned to head into the clubhouse to find her brother.

Jax turned back to his mom to see her now sitting at the desk. He walked in and shut the door, sitting in the other chair. The two just looked at each other before Gemma finally took out a breath.

"You need somewhere to stay?"

Jax let out a breath and relaxed. "Yeah, I don't want her to get the wrong idea by me staying here. I really like her, mom."

Gemma leaned forward and set some keys on the desk in front of him. "This was meant to be a wedding gift. I may not have liked the bitch, but you loved her. Clay and I figured you'd want your own space. We bought it about a year ago, but it's paid off."

Jax looked at his mom and took the keys. "Thanks. I'm not married, though."

Gemma leaned back. "I know, baby. The bitch broke your heart. Clay and I decided to keep it for you when you crawled out of the shit hole Tara put you in. If you want a chance with Candice, you need a place that doesn't smell of skanky pussy and weed."

Jax got up and gave his mom a hug, "Thanks, mom. Does it need anything?"

She shook her head. "Maybe some paint and wall paper, but you can take whatever you need from storage. I think my and JT's bed is still in there so you'll just need the mattress."

He nodded and then left his mom to go find Candice and Opie.

* * *

He had gotten Candice, Juice, Ope, and Donna to come with him to look at the place his mother had bought for him. He undid the lock and walked in, turning on the light. It was bare, but had potential. They all walked through the house and Jax smiled. His mom knew him well. There were three rooms and a big bathroom in his room. Candice had walked around, looking at it with Donna while the guys discussed what they could do before trying to find furniture. Candice sat in the kitchen floor and laid back against the cabinet, Donna sitting next to her.

"What happened on the ride?"

Donna watched the smile on her friend's face as she opened her eyes.

"He asked if he could prove that I'm not damaged. That even though he's 25 he wants me. I'm so scared, Donna, but it's a good scared. I almost forgot what it felt like to be safe with someone who wasn't blood."

Donna smiled and looked around the room. "Y'know with him being here, you don't have to worry. If he says he wants you, really wants you like I know he does, he's not going to be with anyone else till your ready."

She nodded, "He explained it to me. Said some men like to play too much when they aren't at home. I guess my face showed how upset I was at that because he told me he couldn't do that to someone. Said Ope and Clay didn't either. What if I make him wait to long?"

Donna smiled and gave her a small hug. "You wont. Your body already knows what it wants, you just need your head to catch up."

"Here you are."

The girls looked up to see three bikers smiling down at them. Opie and Jax moved to helped them up and the girls let them. They all left, leaving Jax and Candice. They went out and sit on the porch, Jax taking out a cigarette.

"What do you think?"

She looked over at him and smiled. "It'll do. You have to fill it with stuff though. It was nice of your mom and Clay to get this."

"Yeah, you and Donna talk?"

She nodded, "Yeah, helped me out a bit. If I'm going to be your girl, I have to talk to her and Gemma a lot I think or I'll go crazy. I'm new to this life even though I was born into it, Jax."

He pulled her to him and cupped her face. "I know, babe. I have wanted to do something all damn day but didn't want you to freak."

She looked at him, confused. "What, you were with me all day. You could have just asked."

He smirked and whispered. "Can I kiss you?"

She gulped and then felt the same feeling she always did. He saw her smile and smiled back, leaning in to kiss her on the mouth for the first time.

_**And another...I'm done for today though, maybe tomorrow night. Thank you's to shantigal, MUWD'Bellegirl, Legolas'girl31, BigTimeGleekBtr, Cappiesgirl23, Nikki9235, awprncss4386, and mandy-chick00 for the reviews. Please everyone, leave me a comment as I love reading them. Till next time.-Brianna**_


	7. Month 1 Day 14

"This sucks." The red head stated, falling onto the floor.

"That's because the guys aren't here to help." Donna sighed, sitting next to her on the floor.

Candice sighed and sat the brush in the pan. Jax and Ope had to leave for a three day run and so she thought it's be nice if they could get all of the work done for Jax. He'd been so helpful since she got here and she wanted to do something for him. They finished painting the house last night and were just doing the touch ups before the shampoo guy got there for the floor. Piney and Chibs had gotten what they could find out of Gemma's storage and with the help of Juice were bringing Jax's bed and a couch this afternoon. Gemma was on store duty. She bought linens, towels, necessities, and food.

"Hey girls, the shampoo guy's here."

The girl's got up and Juice helped them move the paint stuff to the patio so the guys could do their work. They all went into the front yard to wait. Candice sat on the porch, happy to finally have all the touch ups done watching as the guys were getting everything ready to unload. Donna sat next to her and hugged her to her. "He's gonna freak when they get home, sweetie. Ope told me that he's taken care of Jax. He really wants to prove himself to you."

Candice sighed. "I know. He told me he was going to try. I told him not to worry so much."

Donna laughed. "He really likes you, Candy."

"I really like him too."

The girls watched as the shampoo guys finished and left, telling them to wait an hour before putting furniture in the house. The guys nodded and so the girls went to get everyone food while they waited. They went into the diner and sat down. They all talked about small things while waiting on the hamburgers. They laughed about stories Donna told about some of things that happened while in school. Candice appreciated it as it was helping with her nerves. She really liked Jax and after their declaration last week, she really hoped they could make it.

He had kissed her only about two times and she knew it was because he was nervous about her retreating a bit. She couldn't blame him, but man could he kiss. It was all she thought about it. He left her insides goo and she hoped she did the same to him. He hadn't tried anything, which she was alright with. With her still getting a handle on what happened, she didn't want any setbacks with him. She wanted him to try though and was hoping they could figure it out when he got back tomorrow night. They walked outside, heading back to meet up with Chibs, Piney, and Juice at Jax's. When they got there, Gemma was already there and working on unloading things and putting them in the respective place.

"Hey, need help?" Candice asked, walking into the kitchen.

Gemma smiled and looked at the table. "I have to wash the dishes and pans if you wanna stick a load in the dishwasher."

Candice smiled and went to the table, opening up the pans. "Paula Deen, wow...does he even know how to cook?"

Gemma laughed, helping her take the pans out. "Nope, but that's what you're for. I'm sure you like them anyway."

Candice looked at her. "I don't live here."

Gemma sat down and motioned for the girl to sit. When Candice was in a chair, Gemma leaned on the table. "You don't live here, but you may be here a lot. Not for anything other then to hang out with my son. My husband and I really wanted to help you both and figured if you had your own space, you'd be more comfortable."

Candice smiled, "Thanks, Gemma. That means a lot, but I don't know if he'd even want me to cook for him."

"Oh, baby, a man wants his girl to cook for him. Maybe not right away since y'all are still figuring it out, but soon."

Candice just nodded and then they got back up to finish the kitchen while Donna put away the linens and bath things and the guys put the furniture in Jax room and the couch in the living room.

* * *

Jax was ready to get home. It had been a long three days and he just wanted to see the red head that was waiting on him. Candice told him to just meet at the park instead of the shop, which he was fine with. They weren't having church will in the morning anyway. He'd been staying with his mom and Clay till he had some time to fix up the house so the girls wouldn't tempt him into bed. He was slowly falling more for the girl at home and was excited to see her.

Opie and him talked a lot and Jax was happy that his friend was really alright with his new relationship with his sister. He pulled up to the park to see her already sitting in a bench. He just stared at her for a moment before she turned to look at him. He was in awe as the moonlight hit her just right, making her look like an angel. He walked up to her and she stood to greet him. "Oh I missed you." He whispered, taking her face in his hand.

She smiled, "I missed you too."

He leaned in and kissed her on the lips. "What you wanna do?"

She smiled and looked up at him. "Can we go to your house? I just wanna be with you."

He nodded, "Sure, but it's a piece. I'm going to start working on it this weekend."

He saw something pass over her face as she smiled. "I don't care. I just wanna be with you."

He nodded and just took her hand. They decided to just walk so they could talk about what they did while he was gone. The ride to Reno was easy and she was glad nothing happened. Jax told her about his uncle that was in the war with His dad and Piney. She loved the stories he told her and stopped as they approached the drive way of his home. Jax looked up to see the lawn mowed and the front of the house was painted a blue gray color. He looked at his girl to see her smiling up at him.

"While you were gone, your mom, Juice, Chibs, my dad, Donna, and I did this."

He pulled her to him and hugged her. "Thank you."

She nodded and breathed in his scent. She looked up at him, "You should see the inside."

"You did the inside too?" He asked in awe of the woman in front of him.

She nodded and took his hand in hers, leading him into his home.

Jax walked in and just stopped. The walls were pained a blood red with white trim in the living room and the carpet had been cleaned. He saw a white couch sitting against the wall with a TV and everything. He walked into the Kitchen, which was painted a white and had Coke things all over. He knew they had tried not to decorate the way a girl would and he was grateful for it. He turned and grabbed her hand as he led them down the hall, which had pics from his childhood hanging on the walls. He knew his mom must have put them here because a lot of them had Thomas and JT in them. He opened the door to his room and just stopped. He had a bed and a dresser and the walls were painted a green that almost matched the color of Candice's eyes.

"You told me green for your favorite. Your mom picked out all the things for the house since she knew you best. Donna and I spent two days painting while the guys helped your mom with furniture and stuff like that."

He turned and looked at her after taking it all in, pulling her to him. "Thank you."

She pulled back and looked up at him. "You've done so much for me, to help me. I wanted to do something for you."

He gave her a kiss on the forehead. "You already did when you gave me a chance. This is great though. You did a good job."

She smiled, "Thanks. Gemma also bought extra linens, towel, dishes, and food, so you're all set."

He nodded and led her back to the living room. "Where did y'all find it all?"

She sat on the couch and motioned for him to join. He did and she snuggled into him. "You mom had the bed frame and the couch. They found most of it at a good will in Lodi, I think. The TV is from a pawn shop, but Juice made sure it worked before they bought it. Donna and I found some DVDs that she remembered everyone liking when you watched movies together. Most are older ones I think, but we threw in some new ones too."

He was in awe at what they did for them. He looked down at her to see her looking at him and smiled. He leaned in and put his mouth on hers. She linked her hands on the back of his neck and pushed into him a bit and he groaned. They hadn't pushed limits yet since it was new, but he thought he'd try. He licked her bottom lip and smiled when she let him enter her mouth. She moaned as his tongued grazed her and it just spurred him on. He found his fingers in her hair and pulling her closer to him. She heard him groan and pushed herself closer to him. When air was needed, he pulled back and placed his forehead on hers. He opened his eyes to see her looking at him. He smiled and gave her a light kiss. "Oh I really missed you,babe."

"I really missed you too, Jax." She stated as he pulled back.

"Wanna watch a movie?"

She nodded, "Don't you need your bike first though?"

He sighed, "I forgot it was at the park. Wait here?"

She nodded and watched him leave. She sat back, happy to have him home. She put her hand to her lips and could still feel what the kiss did to her. She got up to get a drink when she had an idea. She opened his cabinet and took out the things for spaghetti, knowing he was missing out on the welcome from the club.

* * *

Jax reached his bike to see a girl leaning on it. "Excuse me..."

She turned to look at him and he recognized her as one of the croweaters from the shop. She walked over to him and leaned in close. "I wondered where you went, Jax."

He stepped back and went over to his bike, "Sorry, darlin'. I'm busy."

She watched as he got onto the bike and rode off in some direction. She turned to see a couple of bikers standing behind her. "He just left. Didn't even give me a chance to touch him."

Opie smiled as Tig gave him a $50. "I told you. He didn't do anything in Reno and would have jumped the girl and put her on his bike if he didn't really want my sister."

Tig smiled. "I just didn't think he'd change that quick."

Opie turned to him. "It wasn't quick. He never cut himself off till they decided to see what was happening. They both have talked to me about it. Jax knows things you don't yet and he was worried about hurting her. He's not going to, but he needed the reassurance. He was never one to stay with the croweaters for enjoyment anyway."

Tig nodded, "I know, I just didn't think one girl could change him."

Opie looked at Tig, "Tara was the one that changed him when she left. Candice just showed him how to be himself again."

* * *

Jax rode and pulled up into his driveway. He got off and put his helmet on the bars before heading into his house. He still couldn't get over the fact that his family had done this for him in the three days he had been gone. He opened the door and smelled what was only garlic bread. He smiled as he went into the kitchen to see Candice bending over to pull something out of the oven. He just leaned the archway, taking in the view. He smiled, thinking about how much he liked her in his kitchen. He knew it was much to soon for that, but he really did.

She turned and smiled at him. "Like the view?"

He smirked and walked up to her. "Oh, baby, you have no fucking clue how much."

She leaned against the counter. "Oh really?"

He just smiled and kissed her. "Yes, best view in town. You didn't have to cook for me."

"I know. It's just you're missing out on the dinner party thing at the shop so I thought I would make you dinner."

He leaned his forehead to hers. "Thank you, smells great."

She smiled and turned to hand him a plate. They walked into the Living room where he put in "Constantine" before sitting down with Candice. They ate their food with the help of the coffee table and then he leaned back against the arm of the couch. He pulled on her hand and she turned to him.

"Come here."

She smiled and crawled over to him, sitting between his legs and laying on his chest to watch the movie.

* * *

Jax woke up to the sun in his face and moved a bit, noticing he couldn't. He looked down to see red hair and smiled, they had fallen asleep watching the movie. He smiled at how relaxed she was laying on him. It meant a lot that she felt that safe with him to sleep the whole night. He laid is head back against the back of the couch and sighed. Last night, just being with her made him feel like himself. He hadn't really felt like "Jax" since Tara had left, and this girl was bringing him back. He smiled back down at her when he noticed she was waking up. She jumped a bit and he knew it was because she didn't' know where she was yet. He kept still as she figured out where she was and who she was laying one.

She turned her head to look at him. "Morning..."

He smiled and kissed her head. "Morning, baby."

He smiled when she laid her head back on his chest and twisted so she could wrap him in her arms. He took her hair tie out of her hair and ran his fingers out of it. They laid there in silence, just happy to be with the other. She moved to get up a few moments later and looked at him. "Don't you have church?"

He sat up and ran a hand down his face. "Yeah, I for..."

"KNOCK KNOCK."

Gemma had walked in to see the two on the couch. She smiled. "Thought you'd still be here. Clay asked me to check on you."

Jax nodded. "We just woke up. I'm going to hop in the shower. Thanks for the house, ma."

She smiled and gave him a hug, "You're welcome, baby. Welcome home."

The women watched as Jax walked down to his room, looking in the hall closet for a towel on his way.

Gemma made her way over to the couch and sat with Candice. "How'd it go last night?"

Candice smiled, stacking the plates. "Good, he was really surprised and happy that we did this for him. He left his bike at the park and we walked, so when he went to go get it I made dinner since he missed the party."

Gemma helped her take the things to the kitchen and watched as the teenager started the dishwasher.

"Told you."

Candice turned and looked at her. "Told me what?"

Gemma sat at the kitchen table. "That you'd use the pans."

Candice smiled and rolled her eyes. "Whatever Gemma."

They turned when Jax came down the hall with no shirt and barefoot. He shrugged on his button up and then sat down to put on his socks and sneakers. "What are you ladies doing today?"

Candice shrugged, sitting next to him. "I don't know. Why?"

He looked up and smiled, "Just curious. I got a car to work on since I've been gone for three days."

He saw her face fall a bit and leaned into her. "We could always spar with I'm done for the day, though."

She smiled. "Ok, I haven't really worked out in three days. I've spent it working on your house."

He kissed her and got up to pull on his cut. "See you at the shop later, babe."

"Kay." She stated, watching as he kissed his mom's cheek and looked at her, smiling, once more before heading out.

Jax had spent all afternoon under this damn car and all he wanted to do was spar with Candice. He heard a tapping on the metal and he rolled out from under the car to see a beautiful red head looking down at him. He let his eyes roam over her, noticing the black sports bra and blue cotton shorts.

"Hey, Teller. Ready to help me work out?"

She saw the color of his eyes darken and smiled down at him, holding out her hand. He smiled and grabbed it, letting her help him up. "Oh darlin', you have no idea just how ready I am."

It was his turn to smile at seeing her eyes turn even a darker shade of green. He took her hand and brought it up to him, kissing them. She blushed when she heard the whistles of the other bikers. Jax just smiled and wrapped an arm around her. "Lets go, babe."

They walked off and headed over to the ring to spar.

_**Alright and so an update for today! Again thank you to primesgirl4, shantigal, MUWD'Bellegirl, legolas'girl31, BigTimeGleekBtr, Cappiesgirl23, Nikki9235, awprncss4386, and Mandy-chick00 for the reviews. I really love getting them. Please continue to leave me comments. Until next time-Brianna**_


	8. Month 2 Day 28

She laid on the mat, breathing heavy. The workouts with Jax were becoming her favorite part of the day over the last month and a half. They had decided to start they days off with them since he'd been having to do more with the club. She smiled as she felt him looking at her and turned her head to look at him. She smiled, just watching as he brought his hand up to her face and put a piece of hair behind her ear. They kept their eyes locked as he slowly ran his fingers down her neck all the way to her hand, where he ran his fingers trough hers.

He brought their joined hands up to his lips and kissed her knuckles, just watching how he affected her. She closed her eyes, loving the feelings he always brought out in her. It was different then with Kenny, even when they had started dating. She hadn't told him that he made her feel different because she didn't want to scare him. She also couldn't tell exactly what she was feeling and so didn't know how to tell him.

She opened her eyes to see his looking back at her. "You're so fucking beautiful, babe."

He smiled as she blushed, putting his hand against her cheek. They had rolled over to face each other now with their heads resting on their arms. This was his favorite part of the day. Being here with her, being able to just be "Jax".

"Excuse me."

Jax and Candice lifted their head to look at who was ahead of them. Jax felt her stiffen as he looked at a guy with dark hair and blue eyes looking at them.

"Yes, sir. We don't open for another hour." He informed him, getting up and helping the girl next to him.

Jax watched as the stranger eyed the red head next to him. "That's alright. I found what I wanted anyway. How're you Can?"

Jax felt her gulp and looked at her and saw complete fear in her face. He looked back at the guy, trying to figure out who he was although he had a pretty good clue.

"I'm fine. How are you?"

She didn't say his name, but mostly because she didn't want Jax to leave her side and kill the guy. She put her hand in the man's next to her and squeezed, letting him know not to leave her.

"I'm better now, you're mom's worried to death. She wants you home, baby. So do I. I've missed you."

Jax could feel the fear practically rolling off her and put him between the two. "Who the hell are you? Candice isn't going anywhere. She told her dad and brother she wanted to stay and so she can if she wants."

The man looked at him and then smirked when he noticed their joined hands. "I'm sure she thinks she wants to stay, but she knows her place. Can, baby...come back with me and I'll forgive you."

Candice could feel the anger creeping and taking over the fear. She walked from behind Jax and looked the guy in the face. "You should be asking for my forgiveness you sack of shit. You are the reason I haven't tried anything I really want to with Jax, _my boyfriend._ If you don't leave, I will tell him just exactly who the fuck you are and I wont stop him."

He just smiled. "You aren't gonna fuck him, baby. You don't know the meaning of it. I showed you how and you didn't like it."

She felt Jax come up and stand behind her now, letting her know he was there. She just looked at the man in front of them. "Kenny, so help me G..."

"Kenny..."

She stopped and turned her head to see the anger in his eyes. She knew he had a feeling on who the man was, but hearing her say it was different.

"Ahh, so the biker trash knows about me."

She whipped her head and looked back at men, seething. Jax put her behind him again and stared at the shit below them. "You better be glad I don't have a fucking gun on me. I swear the bullet wouldn't miss, you piece of shit."

Kenny got closer and into the ring, walking up to the couple. Candice got behind Jax, shielding herself from the man. Jax watched with ease as the teenager got close to him.

"You want her, I know it and you know it. I had her, she wasn't that great. Wanna know what she feels like?"

Candice stepped back just as the biker hit him, hard.

"JAX" She called out, alerting the people inside as she tried to figure out how to get the guys away from each other.

"WHAT THE HELL'S GOING ON?"

They all stopped to see Clay, Tig, Chibs, and Ope standing on the ground. Jax picked himself up and when Kenny tried to get up, Jax gave him a kick in the ribs. "You stay down."

Candice ran to him. "You alright?"

He looked at her and smiled, "Just a bit sore, but it was worth it, babe. You alright?"

She just nodded and went over to the guy on the mat. "You have five minutes to figure something out because Jackson Teller is the least of your worries. My brother's here."

She smirked at the man as she watched the fear play out.

"CanCan?"

She turned to Opie while Chibs was checking on Jax. "Kenny."

She watched Harry's face change as he figured out what that meant. He nodded and got in, going over to the guy. She went over and sat next to Jax on the table while she let her brother take care of the trash.

* * *

She had just finished with dinner when she heard the motorcycles. She smiled as she made the four plates and then sat them on the table. She had cooked for her brother and Jax after what happened with Kenny at Jax's. She spent more time here then at home, but she was happy. Kenny showing up sucks, but the way Jax protected her made her smile. He really was something else that she couldn't explain. She knew they needed to talk about what Kenny had said because it would help in the long run, but it'd wait till Harry and Donna left. The other couple was coming over for dinner and some movies since the guys were off tomorrow, it being Sunday and all. They didn't have cars to work on or "business" to take care of, so they were going to just give their girls some time. Candice for one was ready for it. She and Jax had spent most nights on his couch falling asleep to movies and talking. He hadn't pushed anymore boundaries, but she was going to remedy that. After this morning, she knew. She had known her body wanted his hands to touch her, but know her head and heart knew it also.

"Hey, babe. I'm gonna shower real quick."

She nodded as he kissed her cheek from behind. She turned to see her brother and Donna.

"Don't tell me what you did to Kenny. I don't wanna know."

Opie smiled and gave her a hug. "Jax and I took him out and met Piney. As for anything else, I don't know what you mean, sister."

She just smiled and hit his shoulder. "Good, what ever you did, he deserves."

"Dinner smells good."

She turned to Donna, "Thanks. Can I have a girl moment?" She asked, looking at her brother.

He rolled his eyes and nodded.

After they walked out of the room, Candice sat at the table with Donna.

"Did you go?"

Donna smiled and nodded. "Positive. Doctor did two."

Candice smiled and hugged her. "You tell him yet?"

She shook her head, "I'm going tell him in the morning. He's taking me on an early ride."

"Do you think if I tried something tonight, Jax would freak?"

Donna looked over Candice to make sure the guys couldn't hear and leaned forward, "Like what?"

She shrugged, "I don't know. I mean I have wanted to figure out how to tell him to touch me, but after today I don't know if he will or if he will think it's because of Kenny."

Donna nodded and smiled. "Just go with it, Candy. Jax will be able to tell if you really want to do whatever it is you do."

She nodded and smiled in thanks before calling the boys in for food.

* * *

Donna and Harry had left after watching two movies, leaving just Jax and Candice. The latter headed into the kitchen to put their dinner dishes into the dishwasher to wash while they slept. She felt him as he snaked his arms around her and moved her ponytail a bit, kissing her on her left shoulder.

"You ok?" He whispered in her ear.

She turned and looked in his eyes. "Yeah, you?"

He just nodded and leaned his head to kiss her. "You have know idea how angry I was this morning."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and he picked her up to set her on the counter. She spread her legs a bit so he could step up closer to her and kissed him. "I have an idea, Jax."

He smiled and lifter he up, letting out a groan as their middles met. She kissed him and then put her head on his shoulder so he could see where he was going. He walked them over to the couch and sat down with her straddling him. She picked her head up and brought her lips to his. He immediately kissed her back, bringing his hands up to her face. He used one hand to pull the band out of her hair and tangled his fingers in it. She opened her mouth when he asked permission and sighed at the contact. When air was needed, Jax decided to try something and moved his lips, slowly kissing up her jawline to the spot below her earlobe. She moaned and leaned her head to give him more access which he took with a smile. He kissed his way down her neck and lightly bit on the skin that connected to her shoulder. She moved her hands to his face and brought it up so she could look in his eyes.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, thinking she was going to tell him to stop.

She searched his eyes for a moment and found an emotion she could place. She smiled and ran her hands slowly down his chest, stopping at the bottom of his shirt. They stared at each other and she heard his intake of air she her hands when under his shirt. "Touch me, please. Like this."

She had whispered it so lightly but he had heard it. He looked into her eyes and smiled, His hands slowly made their way up her naked legs and over her cotton shorts, to the hem of her shirt. He watched her eyes closed and her head lean forward as his fingers grazed her skin under her shirt. He groaned at the feel of her with his hands. He took one hand out and put it under had chin, tilting her head so he could kiss her. She immediately opened her mouth, letting her tongue meet his.

She slowly lifted her hands, taking the shirt with her. When air was needed, Jax leaned his head back and let her lift it over his head. She gazed at the muscles she had seen hundreds of time, but this time was different. This time was a completely different setting. This time she bent down and kissed over his heart, hearing a hiss escape his lips. She smiled and kissed her way back up to him. She leaned back and saw a smile on his lips as his eyes opened to meet hers. "Hey, you."  
She smiled back, "Hey you."

He leaned his head forward and kissed her, slow, sweet kisses. His hand trailed up her stomach inch by inch as his lips made their way from her mouth down to her neck. As his hand found the under wire of her bra, he took a chance and sucked her earlobe into his mouth. She moaned as he released it and continued to kiss his way back down her neck. She felt his hand come over the cloth of her bra and tilted her head back up to see his eyes looking at her. She smiled and moved her hands to the bottom of her shirt. He watched, not breathing as she lifted her shirt up and over, revealing the dark green lace that held her in place.

He groaned and attacked her mouth again, his hand messaging her left tit slowly. She could feel a change in the room and leaned back to get some air. Jax's hands were back on her hips and his eyes were staring at hers. She smiled and leaned into him, giving him a small kiss. He smiled when she pulled back and pulled her to him, hugging her. They both moaned at the feel of their skin touching and Jax knew he needed to draw a line or he'd try to take it too far.

"Baby, we need to stop." He whispered, not letting her go.

"I know" she whispered back, not moving.

They sat like that till he felt her trying to move. She pulled back and moved to sit next to him.

"My legs are falling asleep."

He chuckled and moved down a bit. He pulled her legs into his lap and began to message the life back into them. He watched as she she laid her head on the arm of the couch and let a moan come out of her. He could feel his pants getting even tighter as he watched her tits bob up and down a bit with her breathing. She sat up when the feeling was back and smiled at him. She knew he was struggling. He smiled back and she motioned for him to come to her. He crawled up the couch and settled himself over her. "Need something, baby?"

she smiled and looked up at him. "Yeah, I have a problem and I don't know how to fix it."

He smirked and she knew he was going to play. "And how can I help with that?"

"Well, my boyfriend has tried so hard to show me that I'm still ok even after something very bad happened to me. I want to tell him how much it means to me, how much he means to me. I just don't know how."

She watched the smile fade as he caught onto what she told him. "He knows, babe."

She nodded. "I know he does. You see, my brother and sister in law are good friends of his and I talked to her a little bit ago."

"What about?"

She saw him trying to control himself as the conversation turned and she smiled. "How much I want him to touch every part of me."

She saw his eyes widen as he took in what she said. She saw the color darken as he leaned down and kissed her, claiming her mouth with his tongue. His hand ran up her side and cupped her tit, making her back arch into him. He took that opportunity and slid his hand under her to unhook her bra. He slowly kissed his way from her mouth to her neck while his fingers made work on the garment between them. She moaned as his lips slowly made their way to her nipple, taking it into his mouth. He groaned at the sounds she was making and took her lips with his again. When air was needed, he looked into her eyes to see the shade had darkened a bit. "You sure, Candice?"

She bucked her hips and smiled as a hiss came out of his mouth. "Jackson, I want you to show me how beautiful you think I am."

He looked down at her and kissed her again. He slowly ran his fingers from her neck down to the little cotton shorts she was wearing, "Do you have any idea what these do to me, baby?" he whispered into her ear as his hand moved to pull them down.

"Show me, Jax." She whispered as he got the shorts down her legs, letting her kick them off.

"My pleasure." He stated, sitting up and reaching for her panties. He looked at her and she just lifted his hips, letting him know to take them off. He looked down at her after she was naked before him and let his eyes roam till they reached hers. "So fucking beautiful, baby."

She just smiled as he kissed his way back up to her and plunged his tongue into hers. She let her fingers roam down his arms and to the button on his jeans. She undid them and stuck her hand inside earning a hiss when she wrapped her tiny hand around him. She started to pump as his fingers found her button. She arched off the couch as one of his fingers went into her slit and started to stroke her form the inside. She had never felt anything like this before and she slowly brought her other hand to his pants, taking her other off him.

She pushed on the waist of his jeans and he smiled pushing back from her. He saw the disappointment at his leaving what he was doing as he stood up. She watched as he let his pants and boxers fall to the ground before crawling back up to her. She sighed as his lips found hers, kissing her sweetly. As his fingers found themselves back in her she moaned and her hips started to buck on their own. Candice ran her hand back down to his shaft and went to wrap her hand when he stopped. "Don't, baby. I have had a fuck of a dry spell and I don't want be over before I get to be where I want to be."

She nodded silently and he leaned back down to kiss her as he inserted another finger into her. He slowly worked her, getting her ready for him. "Please, Jax."

He looked up at her and she saw that emotion again, the one she couldn't name. He smiled and put all his weight onto one arm so he could position himself at her entrance after putting the condom on. He kept his eyes on her as he slowly moved his way in her and sighed as he was all the way in. She had stilled a bit and he stopped so she could get used to him. All she could think of was that this was how it was supposed to feel. She knew she should have felt safe when she first had sex, not have it taken. She looked up at him and saw his eyes searching hers, making sure she was ok. She nodded and he started to move.

He went slow at first and then as they found a rhythm, picked up the pace. He took one of her legs and moved it to where it was laying on his shoulder, watching her eyes roll as he went deeper into her. She didn't know what was happening really but knew she liked it. She looked up at him as she felt his fingers twist her clit and that was all it took for the explosion in her to come out. He watched as she came undone under him and thrusted faster, making the experience better. She arched her back, earning a hiss from him as he exploded into the condom. She felt his weight fall on her and put her arms around him, running her fingers through his hair. His head was on her chest and she had never felt better. After they had both calmed down, Jax lifted his body off hers. They moved so that he was behind her on the couch and she turned so they could look at each other. He put his arm to up and reached for the blanket on the back of the couch. After he covered them up, he pushed a stray hair from her face. "Beautiful." he whispered, making her blush.

He smiled and leaned in to kiss her. "Watching you cum is the most beautiful thing, babe."

She smiled. "Oh, I don't know. I like watching you."

They kissed again and then he laid on his back and pulled her a bit so that her head was on his chest. They laid silent as he ran his hand through her hair and she drew circles with her fingers on his chest as sleep overcame them.

_**Here you go, hope you liked it. Thanks again to everyone that's review. I haven't checked my mail so I'm not making a list; however, please leave comments. Reading them is such a blast. Until next time-Brianna**_


	9. Month 2 Day 29

Jax woke up by himself on the couch and sat up, making sure he was covered from the waist down. He searched and found his boxers, putting them on. He smelled bacon and walked into the kitchen to see Candice in his shirt from the day before at his stove. He leaned against the archway and just watched. Her being in his shirt sent the message straight to is groin and he loved every minute of it. Last night wasn't planned, he knew that. He wouldn't trade it though. It had been perfect and she was even more beautiful now, hair a mess and in his shirt. "If you're through gawking at me, can you please get down some plates." She stated, not turning around.

He chuckled and walked over to the cabinet, taking two plates down and placing them on the counter. He turned and leaned his back against the counter top, watching her finish up. "Smells good, babe."

"Thank you." she replied, putting the bacon onto the plates before cracking the eggs onto the skillet.

"What do you wanna do today?" She asked, looking at him for a second.

He just smirked and she rolled her eyes. "Jax, as much as staying in with you all damn day would be...I kinda wanna go to that tree you took me to. Just escape for the day."

He smiled and kissed her. "We can do that, Candice."

"Good." She stated, putting the eggs on the plates and then sitting the pan back on the stove.

Jax took the plates to the table and set them down for her. He went to grab forks while she grabbed some juice for them. He sat next to her and took her hand, making her look at him.

"How're you feeling?"

She smiled and looked at him. "Better than I ever remember. Last night was perfect."

He smiled back at her and squeezed her hand. "Same here, babe."

She nodded and then took a bite.

After they were finished eating, Jax went to the shower. Candice cleaned up their clothes from the night before and she slipped her cotton shorts on. _"I'm gonna need some clothes."_ She thought when she noticed Jax's shirt covered her shorts. She put her dirty clothes in a bag as she heard the bedroom door open and Jax padding down the hall.

"I think I'm going to shower at dad's. I don't have clothes here."

He nodded and pulled her to him. "Alright, but I'm in no hurry to get my shirt back."

She kissed him and smiled. "Good, I can sleep in it when you're not with me."

He put his forehead to hers. "Darlin', I don't think I'm not going to be without you anymore."

He saw her face light up and cupped her face. "You're more beautiful with fucked up hair in the morning then you were laying under me last night. I like the sex look on you, Candice."

He kissed her as she blushed. "Let's get you clean."

She nodded and then let him lead her out and to his bike.

* * *

They walked into her house to see Piney up and drinking a cup of coffee in the living room.

"Morning, daddy."

He looked up and smiled. "Morning, baby."

She turned to take her shower, leaving the boys in the living room. She went to her room and grabbed a pair of black lace boy shorts and a matching bra before heading to her closet. She pulled out a pair of boot cut jeans and a black cami, laying a blue plaid button up on her bed to grab when she was finished. She went into the bathroom across the hall and shut the door. She turned the water on and then stripped as the water heated up. She looked at herself in the mirror and smiled. The girl looking back at her looked almost like before she was raped.

She looked truly happy and in love...wait. She leaned closer to look at her face. She couldn't be in love with him already, major like, but not love. She shook her head and climbed into he shower. She let the water cascade over her, loosening her muscles as she thought about the L word. It took her almost six months to say that to Kenny and now here she was, almost three months with Jax and not only had she slept with him, she was thinking about the L word. She knew she liked him loads, loved all the things about him. She knew she loved him as a friend, but being in love was something different.

Harry and Donna were in love, Gemma and Clay also. She thought about the way her brother would look at his wife, trying to figure it out. She shook her head and turned the water off and climbed out. She dried off and put her clothes on before towel drying her hair. She walked out of the bathroom, hearing Jax and Piney talk about something. She opened the door to her room and went to brush her hair. She pulled it into a low ponytail, knowing she was wearing his helmet for the ride. "I need to buy one." She muttered as she slipped her converse on and grabbed the button down on her bed. She walked out to see her dad and Jax lounging in the room. They both looked at her as she entered the room, the young man beaming at her. She blushed and kissed her dad. "We're going riding."

He nodded. "Alright. I wanna talk when you get back, yeah?"

She nodded, "Sure. We're in no hurry though, wanna talk now?"

Piney looked at Jax and she looked at both men. Jax excused himself and headed outside. Piney motioned for his daughter to sit on the couch next to him so she did. She watched as he took her hand and brought it to his mouth, kissing it. "I have loved having you here, baby girl."

"I love being here, dad. Everyone here has helped me out a lot."

He smiled. "I know Jackson has, maybe even more then he knows."

She blushed and looked down. He smiled and continued. "He loves you, y'know. I don't know if he knows yet or now, but I see it. He looks at you like your brother looks at Donna. He reminds of JT with how he takes care of you."

She whipped her head to look at him. "Really?"

Her dad nodded and kissed her forehead. "Really."

She beamed at him and then hugged him. "Thank you. Where can I get a helmet? I keep using his."

Piney thought on it for a second and looked at her. "Have him take you to Lodi, they have more choices." He stated, giving her $250.

"Dad, I..."

"Hey, I missed a lot of birthdays, baby. He knows where to go and it may get you a helmet and a jacket."

"Thank you."

* * *

Jax parked his bike at the store in Lodi that his mom had gotten her stuff at. He kicked the stand and then helped her off. She let him take her hand and lead her into the shop. She stopped in awe at the door, trying to figure out how she was going to pick one out. They had all kinds of helmets and jackets and Candice didn't know where to start. Jax watched as she took in the store. He squeezed her hand, signaling her over to the female helmets.

"Can I help you?"

The couple looked over to see a worker heading to them. When she saw his cut though, she stopped. Jax smiled and nodded, "My girl needs her first helmet. What would your recommend?"

The worked came over and studied the girl for a sec. "Do you want plain color or a design?"

Candice pondered on it, looking through the different styles. She looked up at Jax. "What do you think?"

He shrugged, "Get what ya want, babe. The jacket needs to be light though, the humidity will kill you here."

She nodded and looked back at the worker. "Um, maybe just a plain one. I can always add to it later, right?"

The worker nodded, "Yes, that's a good choice since you're not sure. Helmet's are necessary, of course, but you want to have the right one for you."

In the end, it took them about 45 minutes and Candice was walking out with a black helmet and a jacket. Jax mounted his bike and then helped her on before buckling his helmet to him and taking the tie from his hair. She laid her head on his back as he took off to the big oak tree.

Jax parked pretty much like he did that day and helped her off his bike. He pulled her down with him and she sat between his legs, back against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and they just sat and looked at the world. She looked up at him to see him looking at her. He smiled and leaned in to give her a kiss, causing her to turn in his arms and bring her hand up to his neck to deepen it. Jax was surprised when her tongue licked his lip, but recovered quickly, letting his tongue out to meet hers. He helped her turn around and straddle him when he stretched his legs out in front of him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned her head on his shoulder when she needed air and smiled when he wrapped his arms around her.

"Hey you." He whispered when she raised her head and looked into his eyes.

"Is this too fast?"

She watched him furrow his brows, contemplating the question.

"Do you think so? You're calling the shots more then I am, babe."

She let out a breath and kept her eyes on him. "I don't know. I don't think so. When I was in the shower all I thought about was how after two years, it still didn't feel right with Kenny and with you...everything does."

He smiled and tucked a loose hair behind her ear.

"I think every relationship is different, Candice. It took me and Tara longer then you and me, but I think it's the first person thing. Tara was my first, Kenny was yours. We were learning, baby."

She nodded, thinking about his reply. "That makes sense."

She saw something flicker in his eyes and she furrowed her brow, "What?"

He looked into her face and whispered. "Do you regret moving fast?"

He watched her face as she realized what he asked and she shook her head. "Never. It was the right time, Jackson. I will never regret last night or whatever other night as long as it's you that looks at me like I'm the best thing in their world."

She watched as he let out a breath and she leaned in and kissing him. "Never question my feelings for you, Jax." She whispered against his mouth.

He deepened the kiss by plunging his tongue into her mouth. She moaned as she started to feel the effect of the kiss pushing into her center. When air was needed, he moved down trailing light kisses down her jaw and neck. She tilted her head, letting him have access and giggled when he bit into the spot next to her shoulder. He came back up to look at her, smiling. "Ticklish, huh?"

She shrugged, "So it would seem."

She ran her hands in his cut and he knew she wanted him out of it. He slipped his hands out of it and then put them on her hips; she had taken her jacket off when they got off the bike. She leaned in and kissed him again, slowly plunging her tongue to meet his. She ran her hands on the inside of his shirt and over his abs, she loved his abs. She moaned as she felt him slowly run his hands up her sides and back down again. When air was need, she pulled back. "We should get back before clothes come off."

He chuckled and kissed her again. "Alright. What did you and Piney talk about?"

He watched as her face took on a nervous look and he furrowed his brows. "You ok?"

She nodded, "Yes, I don't know if I should tell you. It wasn't bad, I just don't know if I'm ready."

"Ready for what?"

She got up and left him on the ground. She walked over to the bike and pulled on the jacket she just bought. He watched as she kept her back to him and got up, grabbing his cut. He shrugged into it and then walked up to her, turning her to face him. "Talk to me."

"He said you remind him of JT when you're with me." she whispered.

She watched the emotions play on his face before he smiled. "Good, that means I'm doing something right."

"I don't understand, Jax."

He kissed her and pulled back. "It means he can tell how I feel about you, Candice."

She tilted her head to look at him. "And how do you feel, Jackson?"

He tilted her face so she had to look in his eyes. "I knew before yesterday but when Kenny showed up at the shop and you were so fucking scared; I didn't know what to do. I was so damn scared for what would happen to you that when he made that comment about you and him, I saw red. No one but me gets to touch you, make you scream like I did last night, ever again, baby. I love you."

He watched as tears came to her face and used his thumbs to wipe them as they fell. She wrapped her arms around him and laid her head on his chest. "I love you, too."

He barely heard it, but smiled as he wrapped his arms around her. How he got so damn lucky was beyond him, but he knew he couldn't fuck it up...too much was riding on it.

When she calmed down, she looked up at him. "Kenny scared me too, baby. Harry said you met dad and I told him I didn't wanna know."

Jax chuckled and kissed her forehead, "Alright, you don't know. Let's get home before I say fuck it and make love to you on the ground."

She nodded, "Okay, I'd probably let you at this point."

She laughed as he groaned and put on her helmet. He strapped his and then got on, helping her get behind him. He got settled and looked at her, "Let's get home so I can get you out of those clothes."

He watched her eyes get big as the shudder went through him. He kissed her hands once more before they wrapped themselves around his waist and took off for home.

_**Alright, here's another. I don't know if I will have one more or not as I will be watching Ryan Hurst's new show on TNT, King and Maxwell. Check it out at 9pm Mondays! Thank you in order for primesgirl4, Shantigal, MUWD'Bellegirl, Legolas'girl31, BigTimeGleekBtr, Cappiesgirl23, Nikki9235, awprncss4386, and mandi-chick00 for the reviews. Keep them coming!-Brianna**_


	10. Month 4

Jax rolled over and stretched in his bed. He sat up and ran a hand down his face and smiled, hearing the shower running. He got out of bed and slipped into his black pajama pants before padding down to the kitchen for some coffee. He gabbed two cups from the cabinet and filled them up, walking back to his room. He walked into his room as the bathroom door opened. He just smiled as she went to her bag to pull out a pair of jeans.

"I brought you some coffee."

She looked up and smiled. "Oh thank god."

She went to grab it and he held it up from her. She just looked at him and smirked. He watched as she folded her arms under her chest and lifted an eyebrow. She dropped her towel and then went back to her bag. She smiled since she knew he was know staring at her and the coffee was on his dresser. She felt his hands move hers and strap her bra for her before wrapping her in his arms.

"Morning, baby." he whispered in her ear before kissing the spot behind it that turned her to goo.

She turned in his arms and gave him a kiss. "Morning. I have to get ready. I got that interview."

"Y'know you could always work for me."

She saw smiled and turned back around to pull on a button up. "It's just the diner and working for you would be sex all day."

He smirked and kissed her forehead. "It would be a fun job."

She chuckled, "It would, but then you wouldn't get the cars fixed and your mom would have both our asses."

"True. Is it really important to have your own place?"

She sighed. They had this conversation plenty of time. She wasn't really staying at her dad's much and so she needed to gain her independence the right way. She didn't want to just go from her dad's to Jax's even though she knew she'd get here eventually. She wanted to have her own place first, see what living on her own was like. "Jax."

He sighed, "I know and I get it, really, Candice. I just want you with me."

She smiled and kissed him. "I know and you can always stay at my place for a change. We wouldn't be confined to just your place since neither one of us don't wanna stay in your room at the shop."

She watched his smiled as he considered it. "Alright, you win."

She smiled and kissed him. She watched as he went into the bathroom to take his shower. She pulled up her skinny jeans and then slipped on her heels. She went into his bathroom as he was finished and brushed her hair. She pulled it up into a low ponytail under her left ear and put a white flower in it. Jax smiled and put his head on her shoulder. "You look beautiful, babe."

She smiled at him through the mirror. "Thanks, I have to go."

He nodded and watched her as she padded down the hallway. He followed her with his towel wrapped around his waist and gave her a kiss as she walked out the door.

* * *

She took a big breath and let it out, trying to control her nerves. She checked her make up and hair before getting out and walking in for her interview. She walked in and went to the counter, asking for the manager. The girl told her to sit in the table in the back corner and the manager would be right with her. Candice nodded and went to sit in the back. She watched as a man with brown hair and brown eyes walked toward her in a pair of khakis and a white button up.

"You must be Miss Winston."

She got up and nodded, "Yes, You must be Mr. Smith."

He smiled and gestured for her to take a seat. She sat and then they talked about the usual. Where she was from, her family, why she wanted to work, etc... Something about him wasn't right, but since it was the only place hiring she figured it was just the biker gene coming out. Her family tended to hold outsiders at arms length so just figured she was just being careful. Besides, she had Jax, who would totally kick the guys ass if anything happened, Harry too.

"So can you start this afternoon? My trainer will be on the lunch shift."

She smiled and nodded, "Yes, let me just make a call first and let my boyfriend know I'm going to be here."

She watched something flash in his eye as he got up to let her make the call. She pulled out her phone and pushed Jax's name for the phone to dial.

"_Hey, babe. How'd it go?"_

She smiled, "I got the job and he wants me on the lunch shift."

"_That's good, baby. What's wrong?"_

"I'm not sure just yet. I think it's just being around the club. I have started to hold others at arms length."

"_Alright. Is it alright if we come up about two to eat with you?"_

"I should be done by then. I miss you."

"_I miss you to. Love you."_

"Love you to, Jax."

She hung up the phone and got up to go find what she needed to do. The manager, Mr. Smith, had her fill out all the paper work and watched a couple videos before the trainer got there. She turned as he walked back in with another guy.

"Candice, this is Brian. He's going to be your trainer for lunch and then you can go home at 1:30."

She smiled. "Hey, nice to meet you."

"You too."

She put on her tee shirt and went to her car to grab her converse, glad that she left them in there from being at Jax's. She came back in and Brian took her to show her around so that she knew where everything was if she needed it. He told her the routine and how they closed up when needed. When people started to come in for their lunch, she shadowed him and by the end of her shift, she felt like she got the hang of it. As she was about to go and get a table to wait on Jax and whoever else, Brian pulled her over. "Can I tell you something?"  
She nodded, urging him to continue.

"Listen, I think your cool, but you should know something. Mr. Smith likes to get close to the some of the girls here. He isn't a nice guy. I'm only warning you so you can be cautious. Please don't quit."

She smiled at him. "I wont quit, but thanks for the warning. I really need an apartment."

"Girl, I have an extra room. My roommate and I figured out a different situation and we need the help."

She furrowed her brows. "Does that mean you and the roommate share a room?"

He nodded, "Yes. He was already this way and so was helping me figure it out when things blossomed. Will you move in?"

She smiled. "Yes. I have a boyfriend of my own and he'll be in at two if you wanna meet him."

He nodded. "Sit in my section."

She nodded and went to his section to save the big table in the corner.

* * *

Jax walked in with Opie, Juice, and Tig to meet up with Candice for lunch. They looked at the girl at the counter who was practically drooling. Tig walked over and smiled, leaning on the counter.

"Hey, doll. Have you seen Candice?"

She just pointed and they laughed as they went in the direction. They turned and saw the red head in the back of the diner in the big booth. Jax smiled as she met his eyes and waved them over. They all sat around her, Jax putting his arm around her on the seat. She leaned over and gave him a kiss.

"I got an apartment."

They all looked at her.

"That was quick." Opie stated.

She smiled. "Yes and before you go all brother and boyfriend on me. He is going to be our waiter and he and his boyfriend need help with bills."

She felt the man beside her relax at hearing the guy had a boyfriend and she looked at him.

"His name is Brian and he's really nice."

"Hey, what's to drink?"

The biker's looked at the guy with black hair that had a bit of blue in the front standing in front of them.

Brian looked at Candice and raised an eyebrow. "Girl, you did not tell me that you hung out with the hot bikers from the auto shop."

She just smiled. "This is my brother, Harry, Tig, Juice, and this is the boyfriend, Jax."

"Nice to meet you."

They just nodded and then asked for soda while she asked for water. They watched Brian walk back to get the drinks before looking at the girl at the table.

"What?"

"Nothing." They stated. She cocked an eyebrow and looked at Juice.

Juice just looked back. "It's a biker thing, sweetie. I'm sure he's nice."

She nodded and then they ordered hamburgers when Brian came back with the drinks. As they were discussing the guys morning, the manager came to the table and asked Candice who she was sitting with. She saw that same thing in his eye again and remembered she needed to tell the guys what Brian had told her.

"Guys this is the manager, Gary Smith. Mr. Smith, this is my brother, Harry, Tig, Juice, and Jax,_ my boyfriend_."

She watched his eyes widen a bit at her calling Jax by his label and furrowed her brows. They all exchanged pleasantries. When he left she took Jax's other hand and didn't take her eyes off the man that retreated to the kitchen. Jax turned to look at her. "You alright?"

She looked up at him and shrugged. "Brian said to watch out for him. He harasses some of the girls."

Jax nodded and she looked at the others to see them now studying her.

"He hasn't been anything but nice, but there's something about him. He's the one I told you about earlier when I called you, Jax."

He kissed her temple. "Alright. Do you want us to watch?"

She shook her head. "Not hang out here all the time, but I'm not allowed to have my phone. Just come up every once and a while. I don't want any setbacks now that everything's coming along."

Jax smiled and gave her a kiss whispering, "Me either." into her ear.

* * *

Candice just finished with dinner when Jax pulled up. After they were finished eating at the diner, her manager had told her that she needed to sign some things. The biker's had waited for her outside so that they could go with her and Brian to see the place. The apartment was above the boxing place and across the street from the shop, which was good. Brian's boyfriend, Max, was home when they got there and he was just as nice as her coworker. They showed her where her room was and she loved it. The apartment only had one bathroom, but she was fine with that. Max knew how to cook and so she was relieved that she wouldn't be the only one with that responsibility. They were all very excited for her to move and the boys made a promise to Jax and Harry to help watch out for her.

Jax came into the kitchen wrapped her in his arms. She smiled and leaned back against him. He took out her flower and hair tie, moving her hair out of the way. She leaned her head as he started kissing her neck. He turned her around and lifted her up onto the counter. Her legs automatically spread out to let him in as the kissing heated up. Jax tangled his fingers in her hair as her arms went around his neck and pulled him as close as she could as their tongues grazed each other.

He ran a hand down her side and slipped into her tee shirt she was still wearing form work while hers when to the hem of his shirt and started to lift it. When air was needed he moved back so she could get his shirt off. As soon as it was off, Candice lifted her arms and then looked into the blue eyes of her boyfriend. Jax smiled and lifted her shirt over her head. She leaned in and kissed him again as his fingers lightly ran up and down her sides. As soon as his fingers got to the strap of her bra to unhook it, the door opened and he turned to shield her from whoever came in the house.

"Fuck, ma."

Candice blushed and looked over Jax's shoulder.

Gemma just smiled at the couple. "That's what the bedroom is for, Jackson."

She picked up the little shirt on the floor and gave it to her son, who put it behind him for Candice to put on. Candice slipped into it and then patted Jax's shoulder so he could move.

"Hey Gemma." She stated as she hopped off the counter and went to the oven to take out the lasagna.

"Hey, baby. How did it go today?"

She smiled and motioned to the food. "Good, I got the job and a couple at the diner needed a roommate. The apartment is across the shop so Harry and Jax checked it out with me after my shift. I am moving in this weekend."

"That's great, baby. Sorry I interrupted the celebrating."

Jax shrugged. "You wouldn't be mom if you didn't."

Gemma and Candice just chuckled as they sat down to eat.

_**Another chapter just for my awesome readers. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed. Please continue to do so! Until later-Brianna**_


	11. Month 5 Day 15

Candice woke up to no Jax and sighed. She sat up and stretched, trying to get enough strength to get out of bed and into the shower. Thinking back to the farewell party for the guys last night almost made the tears come back. Jax was on this rotation, his first as the new VP since her dad had to step down for his health. They had come back early and spent time alone before he had to head out at six. She let out a breath and put her feet to the floor. It was only two in the afternoon and she was glad for the couple hours of sleep she was able to get after Jax had left.

She was working her first dinner shift tonight and was worried about it. Brian was off as it was his anniversary with Max so they were going to Lodi. Jax had told her that Juice and Tig were staying for the day so that they could stop by the diner to check on her since he was gone and Gary was the manager on shift for the night. She started the water and let it cascade down her back as she washed her hair and body before getting out and figuring out what to wear for the day. She wrapped the towel around her and then went to her dresser to pull out a pair of cotton blue boy shorts and a white bra since her work shirt was a white tee shirt. She slipped on the undergarments and then went to the closet to pull on a pair of flare jeans and her white shirt. She then bent down to pull on the black non slips that she had to get for work and then went back to the bathroom and then brushed her hair, pulling it into a messy bun for the day.

She walked into the kitchen to see a note from Max that told her they would be back at about two the next morning. She just smiled and made herself a ham sandwich before heading to Lumpy's to pay the rent for them. She had told them she would since they were leaving early. She sat down on the snack bar and ate thinking about the last month. She couldn't believe she had been here that long and it was great. Jax spent a lot of time here instead of his place so she could get used to it. Being across from the shop made it easier because she knew they could get to her quick if needed. She rinsed out her bowl and then walked down the stairs and into Lumpy's.

"Hey Lumpy."

The old man turned and smiled. "Hey, Candice. How are you?"

She smiled, digging in her purse for the money. "I'm good. Came to drop this off on my way to work. I'm closing so have to be there at 3:30."

Lumpy smiled and took it from her. "Thanks, sweetie. Let me get your reciept for the boys. Max is very careful about who he gives money to."

She nodded and waited for the reciept. She sat on a chair and watched as two men were sparring in the ring. She leaned her head back and tried not to think of Jax. She knew this would be hard, but having him gone was almost more then she could take. Tonight was going to be hell and she was hoping that Gary at least kept his witts and stayed away. With Jax or Harry coming every afternoon for lunch, she didn't have to worry about him much. However, she had a feeling that he knew both were gone tonight and all day tomorrow and so scheduled her thinking no bikers would be there.

"Here ya are, deary."

She opened her eyes and looked at the old man. "Thanks, Lumpy."

He nodded and she left to walk the few feet to the diner. She pulled in to see Mae, the other closer leaning on her car with a cigarette.

"Hey."

The other girl just looked at her and blew out her smoke.

Candice rolled her eyes and looked at the girl. "I wish I knew what the fuck I did to you, Mae."

"If you don't know then fuck off."

With that, Candice watched her walk back in after throwing her cigarette on the cement by the red heads feet. _"Why do they all want Jax?"_ she sighed to herself, following the other girl into the diner.

She walked back and found her apron and notepad hanging in her spot on the wall. She slipped them on and then went to clock in to start the day.

* * *

Jax rode behind Clay over to Reno for the day. They had a meeting with Jury and the boys about patching over and all he wanted to do was go home to his girl. He thought about her the whole way, the way she moved with him the night before, the way she slept on him when she finally dozed off right before he had to get up. The way she was trying to be strong for him, not crying as they laid there. He snapped out of it as they pulled up to the clubhouse as the sun rose over the mountains. Jax for one was glad this was going to be a short trip and he'd have her back in his arms at about 2 tomorrow morning.

This was his first run since being with her and he hated the shit out of it. He knew she was scared about working tonight since Opie was with him, that is why he asked Clay with Juice and Tig could stay behind. He told his step father about the manager at the diner and why him and Opie were going there everyday. Clay was alright with the two staying and proxied their votes for the patch over so that Candice would be safe at home and it would worry Jax on what would happen. He was still worried though.

"She's gonna be fine."

Jax looked over to Opie staring at him. "I know. It's just we aren't there and I know how scared she was to be working tonight without us, Ope."

Opie nodded. "I know, Jax. You have to remember though, she can fight. You and Chibs taught her how to take care of herself. She'll be fine."

"That's what I keep telling myself."

They both chuckled as they followed the rest of the guys into the building for the patch over.

* * *

Candice was just finished up with cleaning her area as the store had closed about twenty minutes ago. She looked up as heard a tap on the window and smiled, seeing Juice and Tig outside waiting on her. She nodded and waved at them as she turned to put the broom back into the back and then cash out with Gary. She walked back and put her apron on the hanger and took her money pouch with her to the office as Mae was coming out. Candice just watched her and then sighed, walking into the office. She sat in the chair next to her boss and sat the money pouch out so she could count the money that was owed to the diner.

"$280, babe."

She rolled her eyes and took out the money, counting the twenty's, ten's, and five's. She had turned into one of the best waitresses and made a crap load of tips. She gave him the money and he left his hand lingering a bit too long. She moved a bit and pulled her hand back, sitting both in her lap. He took the money and counted it to make sure she was right.

"You alright? I know it's gotta be hard to have your brother and Jax gone."

She nodded, "It's been fine. They get back tonight anyway, so I should get back. I told Jax's mom I would help with the coming home party."

She made to get up and he grabbed her wrist. She looked down at her wrist and then back up at the man who was now standing. "Let me go."

He smiled and pushed her back into the closed door. "Why? I have seen the way you've been tonight."

She looked up at him. "How is that? I miss my boyfriend and my brother so yeah, maybe I was a bit off tonight."

She tried to keep eye contact as he moved his body up against hers.

"Oh I think you know." he whispered as he leaned in to kiss her.

She turned her head and he got her cheek. She held back a scream as he pulled her hair to make her look him in the eyes. "You don't turn your head when I kiss you. I know you like it rough. You have to being with that piece of shit biker."

She pit in his face and he punched her in the temple. Out of reflex, she hit the man the way she did Jax and he stumbled back, not thinking she'd fight him back. He looked up and stalled for just enough time for her to run out of the back. She got to the front door, which was still unlocked and threw it open as he came into the dining area. She didn't look back, just ran till Juice caught her.

"What happened?"

She just looked at him and then back to the diner. She saw Gary turn and move back in the kitchen so the two bikers couldn't see him.

She looked back up to Juice who was holding her and Tig who was next to her and the tears started. Juice pulled her to him and looked at Tig. Tig turned to look to see if he could see anything and went to try the door, which was locked. He looked back to Juice and Candice. The former now had her sitting on his bike and she was calming down. Tig walked back over to her. "You alright, doll?"

she looked up at him and he let out a whistle. "Who clocked ya in the eye?"

She looked at both men and then let out a sigh. "Gary. I'm going to quit. I know Jax and Harry wont let me stay after this. He tried to get me since he thought y'all were gone."

Juice held her back to him and then looked at Tig. "That man just got on our list."

Tig nodded. "Let's get to the clubhouse before Gemma sends out a party. They guys left early so they should be back in about an hour."

Candice looked up. "They're coming back soon?"

Tig nodded. "Jax and Opie didn't wanna stay and so Clay said they could come back since everything was finished. It's just the party anyway, loads of booze and pussy."

Candice nodded and smiled to herself happy that Jax was coming back and not staying for the girls. Juice pulled back. "Wanna ride?"

She just nodded and sat back so he could get on to drive. They pulled out of the diner and into the shop in no time. They saw Gemma standing outside waiting on them. Candice ran up to her and wrapped her in her arms. Gemma silently looked at the two bikers behind her and they just shrugged. They walked into to make sure the prospects were doing their job and grabbed a beer. Gemma pulled back and cupped the girls face in her hands. "Who hit you, baby?"

"Gary."

Gemma pulled her back to her and turned to walk her back inside so she could get something for the eye.

Candice sat in one of the bar stools with a towel full of ice. They had to wait for Chibs to get back to make sure nothing was broken. They guys tried to lift her spirits while they waited for some of the guys to get back early. Candice got up as she heard the familiar sounds of bikes pull into the lot. She jumped up and ran out the door. As soon as she notice Jax had gotten up and taken his helmet off she ran up to him and wrapped her arms around him, the towel falling at their feet. Jax held her to him as he felt the shakes. He kissed the top of her head and then laid his head on hers. When she calmed down, she looked up at him and he looked at her. Concern etched on his face as he took in her eye and put his hands to her cheeks. She looked up at him and smiled as he ran his thumbs over her cheeks to catch the tears. "What happened?"

She pulled him back to her and laid her head on his chest. He ran his fingers through her hair and looked up at his mom. She shook her head and turned, telling the others to come in and eat. They all looked at Jax and then followed the matriarch into the clubhouse. Jax led her over to their mat and helped her climb into it. He sat down and pulled her into his lap. She curled into him and just let him hold her. After a few moments she looked up at him and kissed him. "I missed you, babe."

He smiled, "I missed you too." he whispered, kissing her again.

She looked at him and blinked back the tears that were still there. "Gary hit me."

She could see the anger set in his eyes and put a hand on his cheek. "Let me explain, please."

He nodded, trying to keep himself in check, she continued. "I went to cash out and as I was leaving he made a pass at me. He got me against the door and kept talking about how I was acting tonight. When he went to kiss me, I turned my head. He pulled my hair and said something about letting him do it and I spit in his face. He hit me and I reacted. When I hit him, he stumbled back and I ran straight to Juice and Tig."

Jax pulled her back to him and just held her. "You're quitting."

She chuckled and he pulled back to have her look at him.

"I told those boys you wouldn't let me stay there. I have to find some place to work so I can help Brian and Max with the bills."

Jax nodded. "We'll figure it out, but you can't go back. Candice I will kill him if he does this again."

She nodded, knowing with his look that he would. She just nodded and let him pull her back into him. He laid them back on the mat and just held her.

She turned and looked up at him. "How was the ride?"

He smiled. "Long. I just wanted it over with so I could get back to you. Opie wanted back with Donna. With her being pregnant, he's worried about her when he's gone."

She nodded and leaned down to kiss him. "Can't we just blow the party and go home? My eye hurts and I'm exhausted."

Jax kissed her again and laid his head back on the mat. "I have to stay since I'm VP. I have to wait for Clay."

She nodded and laid her head on his chest. "I really like this. Laying with you."

He ran his fingers through her head. "I really like it too."

_**So freaking sorry about the lateness of the updates. I have had papers upon papers for these two classes I had to take this month so I can graduate in May. I am hoping to get a bit more in today, hopefully since my finals are on Monday. Thanks to everyone as usual and please leave a comment at the bottom.-Brianna**_


	12. Month 5 Day 25

Candice sat on her bed and looked at all the boxes and sighed. She heard the door open and looked up to see Max and Brian in the hallway. She smiled as they walked in and sat on either side of her.

"You can stay." Max stated, hugging her to him.

She laid her head on his shoulder, "I know, but it wouldn't be right. I can't get any work since Gary told everyone I hit him and stole money. Staying with Jax will be fine. We all knew I'd end up there anyway. I just wanted to try being on my own."

Both men laid their heads on their friend and held her. She had become close to both of them and really didn't want to move. She had talked to her dad and Jax about the whole thing when she couldn't get work. It pissed Jax off and she had to calm him down, which took about two hours, just so he wouldn't go after the guy. SAMCRO didn't need the outcome and he just got his VP patch, she didn't want to be a reason he got it taken from him.

"KNOCK KNOCK"

All three looked up to see Jax and Harry standing in the hall. She smiled and stood up.

"Hey, it's all ready. The furniture goes back to dad's for the baby to use when you need it, Harry."

The bikers nodded and then all the men helped her get her things onto the trailer. She walked across the street to the shop to wait on them to finish taking everything out. So much had happened in the five months since moving here and she didn't know how she ended up here. How just wanting her dad and brother to take care of her to moving in with Jax. She never expected to find love, never expected someone to want her after what Kenny did. She smiled and sat on the curb, just watching her boys load up the trailer.

"Hey."

She looked up and shielded her eyes to see Donna. "Hey, pull up some cement."

Donna chuckled and sat next to her. "You alright?"

She smiled and looked away from the man who held her heart. "Oddly enough, yes. I didn't think I'd ever be alright, not after Kenny. Jax was certainly not something that I thought would or could happen when I came home."

Donna pulled her sister in law to her. "I don't think he really planned on you either. Tara was a bitch and most of us could see how she wanted to change him. When she left, we thought she broke what was left of him. You fixed him, Candice. You brought him back and he'll never leave you. He'll die for you, he'll hurt people for you. Y'know that right?"

"I know. I'd do the same." she whispered as the men all started heading to them.

"Y'ready?" Jax asked, holding out a hand to let her up.

"As I'll ever be, Teller."

* * *

Candice found him laying on his porch and staring at the stars when she finished putting the last of her clothes in his closet. She watched him for a bit before walking and standing over him. "Stargazing, Teller?"

Jax smiled and looked at her. He sat up and wrapped his hands around her thighs, pulling her down and on top of him. "You were busy."

She pulled back a bit. "Oh yeah, well if you had any kind of organization it wouldn't have taken as long."

"Oh ho, I can think of something else I wouldn't mind doing." He stated, rolling them over so he was settled between her legs. She looked up at him and smiled. "Oh yeah, like what?"

She watched him smile and a twinkle show in his eye as he leaned down and touched his lips to hers. She smiled as he asked for permission with his tongue to enter. Her hand ran up his arms and her fingers tangled in his hair to keep him to her. When air was needed, Jax kissed his way down her jaw and nibbled on the spot just above her collarbone. She arched her back and Jax looked up to see her eyes had grown darker. "Wrap yourself around me."

She nodded and put her arms and legs around him. Jax waited till he was sure she was secure and got up on all fours. He wrapped one arm around her and leaned back so that he could stand. She started to nibble on his neck as he started to walk. As soon as he got them inside the door, he put her in the floor and climbed on top of her. She smiled against his mouth as his lips reached hers. She ran her hands down his back and to the bottom of his shirt. He pulled back just long enough for his shirt to come off. He smiled and looked into her eyes as he lifted hers off and over her head.

Her back arched as his hand found it's way to her breast and he used his other to reach the clasp and undid the bra. She watched as he slowly ran his hand down each arm and took her bra off. He looked back into her eyes and she saw the hunger he always had when they were like this. He leaned down and kissed her, tongues automatically coming out to dance together. She moaned as his hands found their way under her skirt and to the place she needed him the most.

She moaned against his tongue as his fingers found the spot that always made her scream out. As he worked his magic with his finger, Candice's found their way to the button on his jeans. He groaned against her mouth as she wrapped her hand around him. He lifted his head up to see her looking back at him. "Make love to me." she whispered.

He smiled and pulled out the foil packet from his back pocket. She watched as he stood up and let his jeans fall and stepped out of them. She watched as he fell back on his knees and grabbed the waist of her skirt, taking it down with her underwear. She sat up as he was about to slip it on and grabbed his wrist. "I wanna do it."

He nodded and she took the packet out of his hands. She kissed him as her fingers rolled the condom down his shaft. He laid her back slowly, not breaking the kiss. As they laid back, he pulled back and looked into her eyes. "I love you."

She smiled. "I love you too."

He watched as her back arched and her eyes closed as he entered her. He took a slow pace with her, kissing her lightly on the lips. As the passion between them heated up, Jax pushed himself up onto his arms so he could hit her just right and a bit harder. He watched as she came undone under him and let himself go a few thrusts after her, making sure to fall next to her when he gave out. She rolled over and found him looking at her. She smiled and leaned in, kissing him softly.

"I have a feeling you planned this."

He smiled and kissed her back. "No, but one can hope that his old lady would let him have his way with her when she moves in."

He watched the startled look hit her eye and he knew why. He hadn't called her his old lady yet. She sat up and turned to look out the door that was still open. Jax sat up next to her and kissed the back of her shoulder. She turned to look at him to see his face full of worry and sighed. "D'you really mean it?"

He put a hand to her face and wiped a tear off her cheek. "More then ever, Candice."

He watched her eyes light up as she smiled and leaned in to kiss him. "I like it. Come on Teller, take me to bed."

"Yes ma'am." He grabbed her lifted her over his shoulder as she squealed, taking her to the room he now shared with her.

* * *

Jax woke up to the smell of bacon and smiled. He ran a hand down his face and sat up. He grabbed his sheet and wrapped it around him, heading to the kitchen. He padded down and found Gemma with his girl sitting at the table with some coffee. "Mornin' Ma."

She smirked, "Morning, Jax."

She raised an eyebrow and Jax just shrugged. "You come before 10 then you have to live with my attire. Mornin' baby." He replied, giving his old lady a kiss.

"Morning, your jeans are in the dryer."

He took her in his arms and then looked at her. "You alright?"

She nodded, "Yeah, Just woke up early. Bad dream."

He nodded and kissed her forehead. "Alright. I'm going to get dressed. See you at the shop."

She nodded and watched him walk back to their room.

She sat next to Gemma and put her head in her hands. Gemma watched and switched to one of the seats next to the red head. She pulled her to her and waited. Candice had called her to come over saying she needed to talk about something, about what though, she didn't say. Jax walked back into the kitchen and looked at the two women that meant the most to him. Gemma looked up and shook her head, letting him know they'd meet him at the shop in a few. When Candice heard the bike take off she looked out the window and watched him drive off. "I'm pregnant, Gemma."

* * *

Jax slammed the wrench down, not being able to get what he left this morning out of his head. He stood up and noticed everyone looking at him. He shook his head and then turned to take a smoke break, seeing Candice pull up in her car. He walked over to her when he noticed she was walking to him. She could see the concern on his face and she knew he was thinking worse then it was, or what she hoped was worse. She knew they both loved each other, she just didn't know if he loved her this much. They met in the middle and she gave him a hug and let out a breath when he pulled her into him and sighed. "I thought you were upset about last night." He whispered in her ear.

She pulled back and cupped his face in her hands. "You calling me your old lady was the best thing ever. I know I'm still kinda new at this, but I love you so damn much. I just hope you'll love me after I tell you something. Can we go to your room?"

He nodded and took her hand, leading her into the clubhouse.

Candice walked into the room in front of him and could smell the skank that used to house her boyfriend. She remembered why she hated this room, what it represented. She turned back to him to find the door closed and him leaning against it, waiting. She made to sit on the bed and then thought better of it and stood back up. Jax watched her walk around the room and tried to be patient with what she had to tell him.

"Coming here, I never thought...I never thought someone could want me, not after Kenny."

He made to say something and she held her hand up, silencing him. She looked away again and continued looking through his things. "I thought I was damaged, used, dirty...and then you. You made me feel beautiful and wanted. You made me feel protected when I didn't want you too. You were the first person on my head after being here for a day and it scared the fuck out of me. You calling me your old lady last night was the best ever. Jax, I..."

She felt him wrap her in his arms and started crying. He kissed the back of her head and whispered in her ear. "Whatever it is, I'm here. Don't shut me out, please. When I left after seeing you with my mom this morning...Candice, please."

She closed her eyes and turned around. She opened her eyes to see his looking back at her. She remembered how he had told her that some relationships run at different paces and she was hoping he would still think that way. She ran her tongue over her bottom lip and nodded. "I'm pregnant, Jackson."

* * *

She had been watching him stand there and stare at the same spot on the wall for about an hour. He hadn't said anything since she told him and she was getting scared. She knew Gemma would keep everyone out and cover for the both of them so she wasn't really worrying. She had sat down in one of the black chairs and just watched him, hoping he was alright.

"A baby."

She jumped, having dozed a bit while sitting. She looked up to see him sit on the bed and looked at him. She watched as his hands fisted his hair and got down on her knees in front of him. She cupped his face in her hands and tilted his head up. He saw the worry in her face and smiled. "I'm just shocked is all, Candice." he whispered.

"Me too. Gemma took me right after you and I started to the doctor to make sure nothing happened. I set a timer on my phone and everything to make sure I was on time to take them. I'm almost 19, Jax."

He pulled her to him and hugged her close. "I know, baby."

He pulled back a bit and put her face in his hands. "I love you and I love that you're carrying a baby for me. Don't ever doubt that, Candice."

She just nodded and smiled as he leaned in and kissed her.

"I love you too, Jax. Are we really ready for this?"

She watched as he smiled and nodded. "I think we could be. I mean we're in the same house and you don't have to work anymore. We can focus on the baby. I don't have to go anywhere and since your pregnant, Clay may want to keep me here. One day at a time, Candice."

She nodded, "Alright, one day at a time."

He kissed her once more and then led her out of the room so he could get back to work and she could go get her check.

_**Alright, two in one day. Thanks to nikki9235 and awprncss4386 and all the others I have seen leave comments. That's all for today though, hopefully tomorrow though. Have a good night everyone-Brianna**_


	13. Month 5 Day 26

Jax watched Candice drive off as he took out a cigarette and sat at the table outside the clubhouse. A baby, he just couldn't wrap his head around it. He liked the idea, don't get him wrong. He just didn't think it'd be this soon. He took a drag and noticed his mom walking over to him after she saw him at the table. He took out a breath and then put out it out as she sat down. They looked at each other and then Gemma put her hands on top of his. "You really ok?"

He nodded, "Yeah, I like the idea of her with my baby, Ma. I just didn't think it'd be so soon."

She smiled, "She's good for you, Jackson. She was really scared of you finding out. She told me this morning, baby, after you left. You called her your old lady and she thought you were going to send her away. She still has some insecurities, but they're small."

He smiled at his mom, "Then I'll just have to keep showing her. This baby is a good thing, I'm just hoping Piney and Ope don't kill me."

"Why would we want to?"

Jax and Gemma looked over to the door of the clubhouse to see Opie and Piney standing in the doorway. Gemma made to get up and Jax grabbed her wrist. She looked back at him and raised her eyebrow, silently telling him he needed to be the one to tell them. The Winston's watched as mother and son held a silent conversion and then Gemma left back to the office. Jax looked at them and they could see he was scared. They sat down across from him and waited for him to say something. Jax closed his eye and took a breath. "Candice is pregnant."

He held their gaze and watched the anger pass and the shock as well. Opie looked at his friend and could see the worry on his face. "Pregnant, Y'sure?"

Jax nodded, "She told me when she came up here. I'm happy she's is gonna have it, I really am. I just really don't wanna die."

Piney nodded and looked at the man, "Take of her and treat her right and you wont."

Jax nodded and watched as the old man got up and went back into the clubhouse with Opie following.

* * *

Candice walked into the diner before it was time to open and went to pick up her check, hoping Gary wasn't there. She got out of her car and sighed when she saw Brian inside working on the tables, making sure all the things were stocked. He looked up as the bell rang and smiled at her, giving her a hug. "He's here, so be careful." he whispered.

She nodded and went to the back. She knew she had to be careful, especially with the baby. She knocked on the door and heard Gary say it was open. She opened the door and he looked up at her.

"Shut it."

She nodded and complied, glad that she told Jax where she was going. "I just want my check so I can have a bit of money to help out Jax."

She watched as he stood up and went to the safe on the wall. She watched as he unlocked it and pulled out the envelope that belonged to her. She watched as he walked slowly up to her and pushed her back against the door much like he did a week before. She looked down, not wanting to see what his eyes were looking like. She felt his hand grab her chin roughly and pull her face up to look at her. She closed her eyes and gulped as he leaned in and smelled her hair. "You're very beautiful, Candice. Do you have an idea what I wanna do to you?"

She shook her head and could feel the tears threaten to fall.

"Open your eyes."

She did to see the hunger in his, but this hunger scared her. "Please don't. I stopped him once, if you continue, I won't be able to this time."

He pulled her hair and tilted her head. "You won't say anything and you wont scream or I swear the gay outside will get it."

Her eyes widen as he threatened Brian, who she knew would go get Jax in a heartbeat and would only get hurt. She felt the tears falling down her face as he slid her shorts down her legs.

* * *

Jax looked at his cell, trying to figure out what was taking her so long. She told him she'd be right back and he was getting worried. He looked at the entrance for the hundredth time, trying to will that damn mustang into entering the shop. He sat down the wrench after finishing with the car he was working on and made his way to the office, hoping his mother had any information. He had a bad feeling she didn't though. Gemma looked up as he came in and saw the look on his face. She got up and shut the door. "You alright?"

Jax shook his head and sat down on the couch. "I think something's wrong with Candice. She went to get her check and said Brian was there, so I didn't go with her. Ma, she left an hour ago and said she'd come right back. The diner is only two blocks away."

She took a breath and sat next to him. "I'll go so that it won't alert anyone. I'm sure she's fine and if not, the club will handle it and let you get the last say."

He nodded and watched her as she opened the door to reveal Brian on the other side, tears in his eyes. Jax rose up and immediately pulled him in and shut the door. "Where is she?"

Brian looked up at him and wiped his eyes with the back of his hands. "He told her if she screamed he'd get me and if she told you he'd get me. She's at my house."

Jax immediately got up and ran out of the office and across the street.

* * *

Candice was laying on the couch with Max holding her when Jax busted in the door. She jumped up and ran to him, letting him take her in his arms. He could feel her shaking and looked up, noticing Max had moved so he could sit down. Jax picked her up and sat her in his lap as she continued to cry and shake. "Shh, we're going to take care of it. He's not going to get you again, baby."

She nodded and just gripped his cut and pulled him as close as she could. He heard the door open and saw Opie and Piney with Brian and shook his head. They watched as Jax was able to get her calmed down enough for her to at least sit next to him and look at everyone.

"What happened, Candy?"

She looked at her dad and then up to Jax, who looked worried. She took a breath and looked back to Brian, who nodded, urging her to tell them.

She took a breath. "I went to get my check and shut the door like he asked. I didn't wanna do anything to hurt the baby. I watched him as he slowly got it and then pushed me against the door. I asked him not to because I wouldn't be able to stop Jax this time and he told me that if I told him, or screamed for that matter, he'd hurt Brian. I couldn't let him hurt him, Jax. I just couldn't."

The tears started again and then Jax pulled her back to him, holding her close. He looked at Opie and could see the anger. "What do we do?" he asked, looking at her family as well as Brian and Max.

Opie got down on his knees in front of his sister and cupped her face in his hands. "We told you that you were safe here and you are. I know why you stopped Jax and I get it. You didn't wanna cause problems with the club. Candice, we have to get him, y'know that right? He can't get away with what he did, not to the VP's old lady, who's pregnant none the less."

She just nodded and then hugged her brother. "Kill him, Harry."

The men looked at her and she looked to Jax. "I told him I was pregnant and he just laughed and told me I was a biker whore who needed to learn the value of a real man. He almost hit me in the stomach when Brian found me. Brian hit him and got me out."

Jax kissed her forehead and then looked at Brian, "Thank you. If you need anything, let me know. We may be able to help out since I'm sure you wont have job anymore."

Brian nodded. "I made a promise to help you with her and when I noticed it had been twenty minutes since she went back there, I knew something was up."

* * *

Candice laid in bed that night wrapped in Jax. She held him close to her and cried silently. Jax kissed the back of her head and ran his fingers up and down her arm to keep her calm. He knew as soon as she was out his mother would be here so he could go to take care of the problem. Gary Smith was going to get his tonight and he'd be more then happy to do it himself. The club decided to bring in Happy from Tacoma to help and he'd be here about 2. Happy was good with the torturing, but Jax got to clip him. It was thanks to the prospect, Half Sac, that gave him that idea. Cutting his dick would do much and he could live with that. Jax was getting the pleasure of taking the ball sac off the fucker and feeding it to him as he bled out. Happy and Chibs were in charge of cleaning up when everyone was finished. He heard the doorbell as she finally let herself sleep. He got up and padded his way to the front door and opened it, letting Gemma through. "You'll have to lay with her till I get back. She knows I'm leaving, but I don't think she'll count on waking up alone."

Gemma nodded and took her son in her arms. "I've got her baby, you go get the bastard that did this."

Jax nodded and walked out of the house to meet up with the guys. Gemma shut the door and locked it before heading back to lay with Candice. She pulled her boots off and her jewelry, climbing in behind the girl that looked so helpless. "I'm awake, Gemma. Did he leave?"

She wrapped her arms around her son's girl and held her close. "Yes, baby. He'll be back and Gary will be gone. You know nothing for reasons baby, y'know that right?"

She nodded. She knew if the cops somehow found his body they'd come to the club because of her and so she didn't need to know anything other then what he did to her. She knew the guys wouldn't leave a trace of evidence pointing to them anyway and Gary pissed off enough girls in this town that he could have been killed by anyone. She turned and looked at Gemma and smiled. "Thank you for being here with me."

Gemma smiled, "Oh baby, this is what we do. As long as you're ok and that baby, Jax will come back to you however he needs to. You're his life, baby."

She smiled through the tears, "He's mine too."

She felt Gemma kiss the back of her head as she finally let herself drift off to sleep

* * *

Candice woke up with Gemma still wrapped around her and bolted out of bed. Gemma woke up to see her trying to figure out where she was and got off the bed. Gemma watched as the girls eyes darted around the room, scared. They both heard the door open down the hall and Candice fell to her knees and scooted as far into the corner as she could. Gemma slowly walked down the hall and noticed Jax taking his wallet and key out of his pocket and putting them onto the table by the door. He looked at her and his smile fell when he saw his mom's face.

He walked past her and straight to his room where he knew the red head was still at. He opened the door more then it already was and found her in the corner by the window, tears streaming down her face. She looked up at him and jumped up, wrapping her arms around him. He picked her up and sat on the bed and nodded to him mom as she grabbed her things and walked out. He rocked her back and forth, hoping to get her to calm down. When she was calm she looked up at him. "You weren't here." she whispered just loud enough for him to hear.

He cupped her face and wiped the tears. "It took longer then we thought and then I took a shower before coming back here. I didn't think you needed to see what I looked like, baby."

She nodded and put her hand to his cheek. "Did I freak your mom out?"

He smiled and kissed her hand. "No, she did help out with a doctor's appointment today if you wanna go. She said it was needed because you need vitamins and to make sure you're ok. She said she got a female doctor named Dr. Cooper. Told me I could even go with you if you wanted me there."

She nodded and smiled a bit. "Alright. Will you wait while I shower?"

He just nodded and watched as she got up and grabbed her things to take a shower. As soon as the door shut and the water started, Jax laid back against his headboard and thought about the girl in the bathroom. Some of the life had left her, reminding him of how she was all those months ago when she first got here. He ran his hand down his face, hoping he was man enough to bring some of her life back like he did before. He had no doubt of his love for her and was excited about the baby; he just hoped she'd come back to him soon. He thought back to the guy and what they did.

Happy ended up cutting his dagger into the man so he'd bleed out slowly while they tortured him. Bringing Happy would have the guys out of it since the cops here didn't know his tricks. This was why he was brought. While the fucker was bleeding out slowly, the beating from Opie left him almost dead by the time Jax had his go. Jax smiled and looked at his knuckles as he remembered bashing the guys face in just enough to keep him stable in order for him to feel the knife cut off his balls, leaving just his dick behind for whoever found him, if they did at all.

Happy and Chibs were very skilled when it came to covering up a murder and Jax was happy they had helped. He turned his head as the door to the bathroom opened and she came into the room, already dressed. She smiled a small smile at him and went to his closet. He watched silently as she pulled one of his shirts over her tank and then pulled out her flip flops. She sat on the bed and crawled up next to him and straddled his lap. Jax carefully put his hands on her hips and she put hers on his face. "I don't want pity. I want you to be my Jax. Just Jax. The one I got to know when I got here, the one I fell in love with. I don't think coming out of this will be hard if we try to keep things normal. I'll do my best but I need help."

He nodded and pulled her head to his so their foreheads touched.

"I love you. I will try my hardest. It's gonna be hard not to want to touch you, baby."

She shook her head. "I don't want you to stop. I need it in my head that you love me, that you want to touch me. My heart knows it and hell, my body most likely does also, we just need my head to remember."

He nodded and kissed her. "Let's get to the hospital."

She smiled and hopped up, slipping into her flip flops and letting him lead her out.

_**Alright and another today! Thanks again to Nikki9235 and awprncss4386 for the comments as well as everyone else in case I have some waiting for me. Hoping to get another one or two up since that's all I got left really anyway. Until next time-Brianna**_


	14. One Year and Month 6

Jax sat looking at the rings before giving them Opie and thought back on the last year and a half. He never thought he'd be here, getting married. After Tara left, he just didn't think it was in the cards for him. Candice changed all that though. They helped each other heal before they knew they needed each other and the day she gave birth to their daughter, Alexandria, he knew she needed to be his. He had asked her when they had brought the baby home from the hospital a month later. That poor girl was born with the family flaw and Jax was worried she wouldn't pull through. They had leaned on each other as they watched their daughter heal in the "toaster" as he called it and that brought them even closer then everything else they had been through since she pulling up at Opie's house.

The ceremony was being held at their tree where so many changes were made. It was where he asked her to be his, to give him a chance to prove to her how special she was and it was where they said "I love you" for the first time. He didn't propose there only because of the baby. He wanted to make coming home special and with the stress knew Candice wouldn't go that far from her. Hell, Jax barely went far unless it was club business and he was needed.

Candice had taken on baby sitting her niece as well as taking care of Alexandria so that Donna was able to go back to work. He heard the door, snapping him out of his thoughts and smiled as he watched his mom walk in with his daughter. When she noticed him, she reached her tiny little hands out to him and he sat the box down, taking her into his arms. "Hey baby girl, I bet mommy's real pretty today, huh?"

He laughed as she just beamed up at him and said "Dadadadadada."

"She's beautiful, Jax. Nervous too, Donna's with her though. How are you?"

Jax looked up at his mom and sat down with Alexandria in his lap playing with his patches on his cut.

"I'm alright. Just wanna see her."

Gemma nodded and kissed the top of his head. "It's time, I thought you'd want to see Alex before heading to the tree with Ope and Juice."

The other two heard their names and came out of the rooms they were changing in.

"Yeah, here." Jax replied, handing the box with the rings to Opie.

"I couldn't ask for a better man for her, y'know that, Jax?"

Jax smiled at his best friend and gave him a hug. "I know and one day we both get to kick the asses of everyone that want my little girl."

Opie and Juice nodded as they made their way to their bikes to head out. Gemma walked down to the room where Candice was waiting so they could leave after the boys. She walked into the meeting room of the clubhouse that had been transformed into the girls dressing room for the day.

"They are heading out now, we'll give them about 10 minutes head start."

Candice nodded and smiled when she saw her dad coming in with a bottle of patron and a glass.

"Now, I know you're not quite 21, but as tradition of the club the old lady gets one shot before binding herself to one of us forever. He's a good man, baby."

She started crying and Donna gave her a napkin. "Thank you daddy."

She downed the shot and set the glass back down. Donna once again checked her make up as Brian came into the room with Max. "Hey, sweetie, you ready?"

She laughed. "It's going to be so funny to see you walk down with Juice."

They all laughed as they went to their vehicles to follow the guys to the spot. Bobby had gotten his minister's license online, apparently they were able to do that now, and so he was playing minister to them since they got the paper signed the day before with the judge since today was Saturday. She climbed into Gemma's SUV with Donna and Alexandria as the boys went to their bikes, or car in Brian's case.

She thought back to her first day here, when she saw the blonde man drive off with her brother. She thought back to trying to tell herself she wasn't what he wanted, she wasn't clean. She smiled as she thought about all the things he did to make her see that he wanted her and she knew after the ceremony when they laid in bed that night at Piney's cabin that telling him he was going to be a daddy again would be the perfect ending of the day.

She found out with Donna this morning and no one else knew. Donna didn't want to take it alone since it was so close to when Ellie would be one and so Candice took it for shits and giggles and ended up pregnant right along with her. They both had smiled and she knew she couldn't wait to tell her man. They pulled over and parked behind the bikes when she saw him. He was in a pair of jeans and his cut and she never thought he looked better. She was wearing a simple cocktail ivory dress and had her hair in a low ponytail behind her left ear with a white lily in it. She got out on the side he couldn't see her on and waited for her dad. He smiled as he got to her and then they waited for the signal.

There was no music, just them. She just wanted her family there and Jax agreed. The party was going to be at the clubhouse later so that it'd be easier to hold everyone. She grabbed onto her dad's arm and let him lead her to her future. They'd went behind the SUV and followed Donna and Brian when she saw him. She saw his smile light up his whole face and she smiled right back at him. She took the lilies from Donna and walked to the alter.

Neither could tell you what was said and who said it. They went through the motions, telling each other in few words what the other meant to them as they said there vows. She blushed when Jax said something about riding and bikes and leather getting the gist when the guys all whistled and hollered out to them. The kiss blew her away and when it was over, she could be happier. They walked back down the isle and over to the bikes. She gave him a kiss since she couldn't ride and went to get in with Gemma so they could get back to the shop.

Max had taken the pictures of the whole ceremony, having taken the couple pictures already. The dress was a gift from her new husband which is why she wore it. He took her to Lodi to go dancing the night after he proposed and she couldn't think of anything she wanted to wear more. They all pulled into the shop and Gemma had gotten Alexandria out for Candice as she climbed out and was immediately in Jax's arms. He carried her into the clubhouse and set her down, kissing her as everyone hollered, ready to cut the cake.

* * *

She watched as Alex fell right to sleep in her travel crib across from their room and sighed. Everything was perfect today and she wouldn't change anything. She heard Jax come from making sure everything was secure and the locks were in place. She turned and watched him as he walked down to her and wrapped her in his arms. "I love you, Mrs. Teller."

She smiled and kissed him. "I love you, Mr. Teller."

He picked her up bridal style and carried her into their room, laying her on the bed. She sat up when he made to get on top of her and pushed him back. "I have a gift for you, first."

"You already gave me everything, baby."

She smiled and just walked past him to the bathroom. He pulled off his cut and laid it on the dresser before taking off his button up. He put his accessories on the dresser next to his cut and slid the knife and belt out of his jeans, sitting them down. He turned when he heard her come in. She had changed into one of his button ups that she liked sleeping in and her hair was down.

"Sit, please."

He nodded and sat, pulling her between his legs. She handed him a little green bag and he grabbed it with one hand. She stepped back a bit and watched as he opened it. She watched as he pulled out a bottle, a little green onsie, and the test before looking back up at her. She watched the smile on his face as he took them in and looked at her. He pulled her back into him and gave her a kiss. When air was needed, he pulled back and put his forehead to hers. "Really?"

She nodded. "Yeah. Donna didn't wanna take it by herself this morning and I figured what the hell. Didn't think it'd be positive. Brian and Max went out for me during the party to get you the bag and stuff."

She watched the smile light up his face and he pulled her to him, wrapping his arms around her. "That is the best present I think could ever get. I love you pregnant with my baby."

She smiled and straddled his hips. "Me too. Make love to me, Jackson."

He picked them up and laid her down on the bed under him. "Forever, Candice."

_**Well, here is the end. I thought I had one more, but my mind said no and I've learned not to drag it on if it's really not needed. I may have another already in the works anyway. Thanks to everyone who stuck by me through my rut and classes. You all are great and I've enjoyed talking to a lot of you! Till the next one, Brianna**_


End file.
